The Rippling Tide
by KiraSan562
Summary: From all her young life, she was raised to be a proper lady and the future leader of her clan. But being forced to fled, she has to run and hide. Now she must choose to abandon her old life or start anew. NejixOC Rated M for the later chaps, will be a bit dry in the beginning. 1stFic
1. Prologue Part 1

Hello, KiraSan here. This is my first naruto fanfic and I'm finally writing this after years of roleplaying this and my characters in my mind. Hope you like this, R&R

please. I would like your feedback.

This is the first half of the prologue. It is told in my OC's POV. Everything about her and name will be revealed soon enough.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, but my OCs are mine.

**Prologue: Part 1**

From when I was a young child, I knew what was expected from me. Mother constantly reminded me. "As the future Head Family leader, you are to be raised

as a proper young woman and to be married torule the clan" recited my mother. That was the way of our clan, well in the head clan that is. I always did what I

was told, but Father had sparked something in me. The Outside World. That's what he was, anoutsiderthat my mother fell in love with. To be with Mother, he

vowed to stay with the clan and give up his old life outside. I found this out when I accidently seen some mementos of his that were unusual inour clan. As

curious as I was, I ask my father to tell me what these things were. Then he unfolded the story of his previous life.

Well before I get to that, let me explain how my clan is. We are located on a island in the Land of the Snow. We are very isolated, rarely coming in contact with

other people outside us. Therefore, we follow theways of the clan generations before us. We believe that everything has life and spirit energy. We follow the

flow and teachings of nature. And in the spirit of She and He. She is the person that started our bloodline and He is the person that created our secret

techniques. The clan bloodline only consist in the head family, mostly males, rarely some females. The secret techniques are known by the whole clan,

yetagain, only males, rarely females practice these techniques. Why? It's just been law in the clan for centuries, so we are really old-fashioned and yes, very

double standard. In my reality, men are inferior towomen, even if I'm the next head of the clan, I won't get as much respect as a leader without a husband to

help me rule.

Okay, resuming now. Father told me his previous life. He was a traveling fighting instructor, a taijutsu user if I remember. And he was quite powerful, he could

have surpass his sensei, or teacher he said, butthat's when he met Mother. He said he learned from his father, who was a SHINOBI! Let me explain why I am

making such a big deal here. In my clan, we do have some sort of groups of fighters (again, males)that do engage in battle if we were ever attacked, but

that's rare. We may be a powerful clan but we keep to ourselves and keeps peace with our allies. But a shinobi, a person who protects and defends their

home and people, and from what Father told me, ANYONE can be a shinobi if they showed a talent , skill or determination. Even FEMALES, called kunoichi. So I

begged Father to teach me how to do taijutsu. At first, he refused. It was law in the clan for a female to never to do such things without special permission for

a rare cause. After several more pleads, he gave in, but we had to do in secrecy.

So after my studies and teachings of being a ruler/lady, Father and I went to Head Clan's private garden, I began to practice taijutsu. I never been excited to

learn something in my life. Everyday, I lovedpracticing and perfecting skills: something I actually showed an interest for. And deep down, I yearned to be a

kunoichi and travel outside like father did. My most cherished dream that I doubted that wouldcome true. All I can do is hope and ask Her for a miracle.

Part 1 done. Show love so I can post the next one real soon!

~KiraSan


	2. Prologue Part 2

KiraSan here, I said there was two parts for the prologue...sadly, there's a third. I apologize. .;;...but the next part takes a whole chaps worth. Again sorry,

hope you enjoy this.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

But I do own my OCs

**Prologue Part 2**

Event after event, some good and some bad. I gained a friend, well to the head house she's suppose to be servant assistant; but I will never view her as

such. Growing up just studying and practicing being Clan leader, never gave me the free time to make friends nor seeing kids my age. I was eight at the time, I

was in my room, nose in mounds of papers, reviewing lessons. My door slid open, "Miss," I looked up to see one of the older servants, behind her was

someone hiding. "Your mother has assigned you someone to accompany you and assist you whenever you need." I stared at the young girl behind her, she

seemed to tremble a bit and clenching the woman's robes. I still stared at her. She seemed to be my age, her yukata abit ragged and dirty along with the rest

of her. Her short length brown hair hiding her eyes, it was matted and dirty as well. I stared at her, slightly confused. Surround by adults, I never seen another

child like me, I was curious. But what made me more curious was why was she dirty and trembling. I nodded to the older woman. The woman gently freed the

girl's hand from her robes, "Little one, fear not. Everything will be fine." She patted her head and left. After a few minutes of silence, I slowly approached her.

"Umm...hey.." Suddenly the girl was quickly on her knees head bowed. I stared at her dumbfounded, what is with her? And what's wrong with me? I hardly

don't know how to react to a girl, I don't know to say or what should I ask. Her presence was making me uncomfortable, this feeling was hard for me to

describe. Shyness? Possibly. I looked at her, she was really dirty. After a thought, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to another room. She stiffen at the touch,

"Miss?" I opened the door, "If you are staying with me and accompanying me, You can't be dirty. Plus I'm sure you don't want to be like this." Inside was a

vast wooden tub with oils and soap, by it was a rinsing area with lots of towels and wash bowls. The girl stared in awe. "Come on, I'll take one with you" She

showed her where to undress. Once that was done we went to rinse. "Here, You may need help washing" I said as I grabbed a wash bowl and oils. I poured

the water over her and noticed the dirt running from her hair, turning a lighter shade of brown. After a couple more bowls, I poured some oils onto her hair and

started lathering. "Umm...Miss?" said the girl, I answered to showed I was listening, "Why are you so kind to me?" she said. I stopped in mid-washing her hair,

wondering about her question. She seemed to noticed my reaction, "I'm sorry, that was stupid to ask." I resumed to the washing, "What's your name?" "It's

Ayumi, Miss" she said. "Close your eyes Ayumi, I'm gonna rinse your hair" I poured the water, "And cut it out with the 'Miss' business, you don't have to call me

that. I'm not interested in a servant, but I would appreciate your help on things and your company" Ayumi turned to me, "Like a friend?" I stared at her,

"Friend? what is that?". She took the bowl from me, "I'll help you with your hair," After we swapped, she cleaned my hair, rinsed and we went to the tub to

soak. "Do you really don't know what a friend is?" Ayumi asked, I shook my head. "Well, a friend is someone you like to be around and trust. And share things

with one another, something like that" she said, "You don't have any?". I shook my head again, "I only have my mother and father, and I rarely talk to anyone

else" We stood quiet for some time, then I ask, "Why were you dirty in the first place?" Ayumi told me her story how her family were too poor and they had no

choice and sold her. She was sold as a worker at an herb farm. How she barely got by and if she didn't work hard enough, she would get beaten. So she made

an escape. Then founded by the head clan's servants, and bought here. We got out the tub and dried up. What I discovered is that Ayumi had light brown hair

instead of dark brown and she had big dark moss colored eyes. She was gonna grab her yukata, but I stopped her, "What was the point of a bath if you are

putting back on something dirty. I'll let you use my sleeping robes" We dressed and set out to the large bed. Ayumi looked uneasy, "I thought I was going to

the sleep at the servant quarters?" I stared at how dark it was outside, "Well it's late, tonight you can sleep here." We settled ourselves in and stood quiet.

"Thank you." came Ayumi's voice. "Huh," I said. "In a way, I'm very happy this happened, so thank you" I smiled and snuggled into my sheets, "You're

welcome. I'm glad too, otherwise I wouldn't have meet my first friend."

Then after that, my parents discover something. My bloodline continued in me. Quite a shock for everyone, double for my mother. I was practicing with my

father in the garden, intense it was, I was putting my all while my father hardly broke a sweat. As I was focusing my energy to a final low kick and strike,

something felt unusual. Like a renew energy and strength flowed in me. Finally I launched my attack, it all happened too fast. Water from the pond in the

garden flowed by me, my low kick turned to a small wave that made my father lose balance, and my strike to stomach was followed by a small pillar of water. I

gasped as the water fell around the garden, "What was that...what did I do?". My father stared at me, "...t-the bloodline.." I looked at my father, "What?" He

pulled me into house and found my mother, "Kyouko, our daughter.." he began. My mother stared in confusion, "What Ren? And why are you drenched?" My

father said in a serious tone, "Kyouko, she can use the bloodline" Silence followed by eyes staring at me."Be serious, it's not possible..." my mother began,

"You know it is true, you know this bloodlines history very well and know there's a small probable chance girls can inherit this, your father told you this" My

mother seemed uneasy, "How did you find out she can use this". It was my father's turn to look uneasy, "Well, we were sparring..." My mother's eyes

widened, "Sparring?! Ren what's the meaning of this?!" I stepped in this time, "It's not Father's fault, I begged him to teach me" My mother shook her head,

"Do you realised the trouble you will be if this is found out, it's Law" I looked at her, "I know, but I wanted to learn, it's something I love" My mother sighed,

"No more sparring, but you need to learn to control your new power. We have records of teachings to help you use it, so you need to study it" I nodded. My

mother was getting ready to leave, "I'm needed at the Head Council, we are not to say a word of this nor have a repeat" So Father and I stop our lessons,

"It's okay, you pretty much learn almost everything I know, so it was bound to end." I sighed, "I guess," My father ruffled my hair, "At least you will learn

something new"

Few years laters, we traveled to the edge of the island to visit my Father's brother. My parents, Ayumi and I settle into the home while my uncle informed us,

"Brother, a small part of the clan been acting peculiar." "How so?" said my Father. My uncle eyed me and Ayumi, "It's quite a delicate subject, perhaps we,

along with Kyouko, discuss this in the other room" My parent's got up, my father smiled at me, "We'll be back" and left. I was left with Ayumi and decided to

explore the other rooms. "Who's this" said Ayumi, I saw a picture frame at the table she was staring. An old woman smiling in the picture between my father

and uncle. "That's my grandmother, she still lives outside the island, sometimes visits us. I hardly remember her, but I met her." We wander outside to the

beach that was close to the home, playing by the water and collecting shells. "So are you controlling your bloodline pretty well?" asked Ayumi, wiggling her

toes in the sand. I stared at the ocean, "Better than before, so accidents won't happen again, but I practiced a few things that could be useful," Ayumi

nodded, "It"s crazy, the bloodline to control water in their three forms, that's could be powerful" I managed a half smile, "Only if I was allowed to," Ayumi

patted my shoulder to comfort me. "I'm alright," I smiled at her. As we made our way back, Father was waiting outside. "Ayumi, could you help Kyouko, she's in

a bit of a bind" She nodded and disappeared to the house. I stared at my father, "What is it?" I asked, "It has to be important if you sent Ayumi away," My

father sighed, "We been having some riots out here to change the Law, it's spreading. But you know the Head Council will not hear this, it will always be this

way like generations before" I crossed my arms in thought, "That is troublesome, but the Head Council should take this as a sign for change, Everything out

there is changing while we stay the same, it's not fair. Father even you wanted to promote this change." My father gave me a reassuring smile, "I do, but I am

an outsider, I can only accept their ways". "Then what's going to happen, what are we going to do?" I asked as Father got up, turning to return to the house.

As he was going to answer, a loud explosion was heard on the other side, my mother's scream was heard and I heard Ayumi, "KIRA!"

Alas, her name is revealed. Her full name is Kira Takashima from the Takashima Clan. I'm proud I wrote a lot more than the last one, on a side note, she was

11 when she discover her bloodline passed in her, and above is 14. I'll post the next one in awhile, Thanks for reading. Reviews please, show some love! Or

whatever you like, to know if I should keep writing.

~KiraSan


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Prologue: Part 3**

"KIRA" screamed Ayumi from the far end of the house. Father and I ran into the house, searching for them. Finally coming to the last room in the house, I

grabbed the handle to open the door, but it was locked. I looked at my father, "Stand back," he said as kicked down the heavy wooden door. As we went in,

there were 3 hooded figures, one carrying my mother over his shoulder, unconscious, while holding Ayumi down and the other two holding my uncle. "If you

want them back alive, come to the Head Council, witness the change of the Takashima Clan!" said the man, as he threw Ayumi at us and ran out of the blown

out side of the wall. Father ran to where they escape as I held Ayumi who was sobbing, "I-I was s-so scared," she cried, "We w-were in here t-then that

explosion, they grabbed your uncle and mother, I t-tried to run to get you and your father, but t-they got me," she continued to sob uncontrollably. I rubbed

her back, comforting her, "It's alright, you're safe now, everything will be alright." Father return back, "I lost them, they made an escape on a horse cart.." I

got up while still holding Ayumi, "We have to go to the Head Council, but who were those people?" He thought for a moment, "..witness the change..." he

muttered, then looked up, "They're from the riots, the ones that want to change the Law here in the clan," I shook my head and sighed, "Then we must

leave," I was having a weird feeling in the pit in my stomach...it made me very uncertain for what was to come.

As we made our way out to find a way to transport ourselves back to the Head House, I felt a cold wind blow, sending a chill down my spine. "Kira?"

questioned Ayumi, I was still holding her close by, while we searched. "It's nothing, it's just the cold" I reasoned to her, there's no time to believe in bad

omens.

We had found a lonely horse cart, outside of the small village, we had loaded ourselves in and rode off. Father took the reigns of the horse as Ayumi and I sat

in the back. It had taken us almost close to two hours to arrive at my uncle's at neutral pace, but we pushing the horse to arrive in less time to spare. I sat,

waiting patiently, as Ayumi fell asleep on my lap. I glanced at the small opening of the cart, it was getting dark, and pretty fast. I felt Ayumi shiver, I looked at

her, her small frame shaking. I removed the light overcoat I wore and draped it over her body, we clearly were not dressed for the weather, early I had

wrapped around my chest area with a long white cloth with a shorter beige one on top, I wore the bottom half of my robe, had it tied snugly around my hips.

Ayumi wore something similar but wore a light top instead. While we were running, I noticed we were both barefoot, which made the run a bit difficult for us

and I had to rip slits of both sides our bottom robes to make the travel easier. But the thin fabrics could not protect us from the cold, I just thank the spirits it

was still mid-summer, to deal with the cold worst then this would not be pretty. "Kira," called Father from the other side. "Yes," I replied. "We are quite close,

this may be very dangerous, I don't know what could happen," he began, "these people could be violent," I was silent for awhile, Was I aware what I was

getting myself into? Am I gonna go though this? My mother and uncle are held captives, they hurt Ayumi, and threaten my clan. As much as I wanted change in

my clan, their idea of change felt wrong, it was for selfish reasons, "It's the duty of the Clan Leader protect the peaceful ways of the clan, if threaten, it must

be defended and protected. Someday, I will be that leader, so I will fight to keep our peace," I said with deep courage I was unaware that was in me, "The

change I want for our clan is to be something to be shared with everyone and bring happiness to all" The cart came to a sudden halt, came crashing were

more hooded men, "Stupid girl, what you speak is foolishness and cannot be achieved." said one as he grabbed me, I struggled trying to break free, I heard

Ayumi scream as they grabbed her and another group trapped father, I cursed, we were outnumbered badly and this man was too powerful for me to break

free from. "You are needed to sleep to make our journey easier," he said darkly as I continued to rebelled, suddenly there was a pain on the back of my head

and I was greeted by darkness.

I was violently woken up by being thrown on a hard cold floor, my hands were in chains, my mind still groggy from the blow, I observed my location, a grand

hall with wooden pillars and lit torches. The Head Council hall. "Kira," I turned to see my father, who was also bounded in chains, "Are you alright?" I nodded,

still looking about, we appeared to be alone, "Where's Ayumi?" I said as I noticed she wasn't here. "They took her away somewhere, I think they said she was

to be held captive with your mother" he said while trying to sit up straight. "May we be of assistance?" came a voice. I looked up to see four hooded figures

come to view, two came to my father's side and roughly picked him up as another grabbed me to my feet. "Don't worry of the others, we need them to serve

their purpose for our leader" said the other in front of us. "So he won't show his face yet" said Father, glaring at the figure in front of him. The hooded person

chuckled, "In time. But it seems he views you two as a threat for some reason" he scoffed at the last sentence, "For the meantime, we are to hold you

prisoners, then you will witness our future for the Takashima Clan" He walked passed us, "Take these two away, until our leader decides their fate" he

ordered as he dismissed himself. We were both roughly grabbed, and lead out.

I walked forward, occasionally roughed shoved if I was slow. "Kira..." whispered my father, I turned slightly to see him. He seemed to have a serious look on

his face, "You are to do what I say, even if you disagree with it, you will follow it." he said lowly. I stared at him, confused. We were both shoved this time, "Be

quite, continue your way," they command. Father suddenly stopped in his tracks, "I can only delay for a short time since I am tied up, but it may be enough."

Without warning, Father kicked both men that were at his side back and charged at the one next to me, "RUN NOW! Hurry! Before they come to!" he yelled a

t me as he pushed me at the side of the hall, where I fell into a thick shrub below the hall. I quickly gather myself and ran across the green clearing that was

by the Head House, I heard the house becoming alert of what was going on, I tried speeding up. 'I have to hurry, if I can make it to the forest that's at the end

of here, I might have a chance' I thought as I ran as fast as I could. I kept pushing myself, 'faster' I urged myself, as the forest finally came to view. I started

hearing a response that they sent people to catch me, and from what I hear, a lot has been sent out. I made it in the forest, franticly weaving into the thick

part of the forest. Random low branches and bushes scratch my arms or legs while rocks and roots pained my feet. 'No, keep going, I must push forward' I told

myself. I started hearing voices coming near, I started panicking, 'No,no,no...' I started making random turns to make them lose my trail. Then I across a large

tree with raised roots, surely they were deep enough for me to hide. I ran and tried to bury myself in the deep space that was under, I tried to calm my

breathing, trying to still my body to make no movements.

Few moments later I seen two hooded man came to view, but their faces were visible. "She has to be around these woods, she couldn't have gotten very far"

said one scanning the area. The other glancing at the ground, "Her trail was around here, so she's close." said the other, still studying the floor.

**CRACK**

The men's attention were drawn to the large tree, I silently cursed, whatever that was has given away my location. I pushed myself back as far as I could to

conceal myself, but no room was left. They silently made their way to the tree, "I think we found her" muttered one. I closed my eyes, silently praying that She

will give me a miracle.

"What is all this fuss going on in these woods?!" yelled a voice beside the tree. The men turned and I glanced to see, a short elderly woman wrapped in a

shawl, a large straw hat and large wooden walking stick. "Why are you in the forest old woman?" questioned the men, the woman slowly made her way to

view, "I live around in these woods for awhile, and came to see who has invaded my land" she said coming in front of the men. "Senile woman, the forest

belongs to the Head Clan"

She cupped her ear, "Speak up, my hearing isn't all that well".

The men sighed out of frustration, "Stupid woman, this for-" he was then cut off as the large stick hitting him in the back of the head, the other realising what

was happening, was stuck and knock out cold as well. "Stupid," mused the woman, "Child, come out. there is no danger for now" I stared fearfully, debating to

believe if it was true. She turn to the tree, "Come, while we have time," I slowly got out, still unaware of this woman. She laughed, "You have grown Kira, but

it seems I arrived at a terrible time" She removed her hat, and I stared, mouth agape, "Grandmother?!" She chuckled as she went to the men, "Visions have

been keeping me awake for some nights now," she said as she grab the cloaks the men wore, "Terrible things are happening now, but if I hadn't saved you

and had let you get caught, the clan will meet their demise" I stared at her, "What can I do," I said helplessly. She put the cloak on me, "Right now we must

run, it's not safe here, bear with me, there's a horse not far from here, and we are to ride to the dock from where I arrived. She fastened her cloak and

grabbed her stick and my arm, "Let's go"

We rushed through the rest of the forest with ease, Grandmother informed me that she had handle some of the other men so we wouldn't get caught, I was

surprised, I knew old age hasn't slowed her, according to Father, but this caught me offguard. We finally made it to the horse, she help me on since my hands

were still bounded, and we rode off. We keep going off roads and trails, making sure not to go around areas with people. What seemed like less than an hour,

I started smelling salt in the air, "We're close" Grandmother said, alert that I was looking around. A couple minutes, we arrive at the edge of the dock, she got

off and helped me down, "Hurry," she said. We made our way, passing a few fishing boats. "There," she pointed at a larger boat with a sail, it was unusual

compared to the other boats I known. "Kai, where are you" Grandmother called quietly. An older man, peered from the boat, "Kaede, hurry" . We rushed in the

boat as the man unanchored the boat. The silent night wind blew to the sail as we made our way out of the dock. "I thought you wouldn't come back in time

Kaede, I didn't want to leave you." said Kai, Grandmother put her stick down, "My apologies, it took longer than I expected to retrieve my granddaughter." I

stared at the island, slowly becoming more distant, my legs suddenly gave away, I started crying. I felt myself being brought into a hug, "Shh, Kira..what we

had to do is for the best, we had no other choice," said Grandmother softly. "But what about my mother and father? And Ayumi?" I cried, I was worried, was

this really the right choice? Abandon my family, my friend and the clan? "In time, Kira, but now we must hide and figure out what must be done" said

Grandmother, "For now, sleep." she had me lay on her lap. I finally calmed myself and drifted to sleep.

I was lightly shaken awake, "Kira, we arrived." I opened my eyes, I was greeted with warm weather and the sun shining down, "Where are we?" I said,

looking around. "The Fire Nation" said Kai, carrying a small hatchet, "your grandmother informed me of your bindings, I think it's weak enough for me to strike

with this," He had me place my hands at the boats edge, and after a couple of swings, they came apart, "Nothing I could do about the cuffs, but at least you

can move your arms" I thanked him, said my goodbyes and covered myself with the cloak, I got off the boat and met Grandmother, "So what's next" I asked,

stretching my arms a bit. "I know someone that could possibly have a place for us to live, but we have some traveling to do" she said as we walk down the

dock into a small town. "And where is this place at?" I said, as we passed the people, "A place called Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf" she said.

End of Prologue. Now the story will begin. Reviews please and thank you.

~KiraSan


	4. Chapter 1

_Finally the first chapter is posted. I'm sorry that I dragged out the story abit, but I wanted to explain Kira's background. For those that stuck around and like_

_the story, thank you! I've been seeing my story is getting more views little by little, so I must be doing something right...lol. That aside, a big thanks to_

_everyone. P.s..I want to make a correction, I realised I put Kira from the Land of Snow...*BUZZ!* Error on my part, she's from the Water Nation/Land of Waves,_

_ok. Sorry for the confusion. Alright, I'll shut up now._

_~KiraSan_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stretched my limbs, my chain cuffs moving noisily, as I stared at the morning sky. I was sitting on the edge of a horse-drawn cart, while my grandmother sat

in the front with the kind man that has offered us a ride. We were going somewhat more farther than him, but his generosity to take us where he was heading

was greatly appreciated. Over a week has past since the day I ran away from my clan on our island from the Wave Nation. From her visions, Grandmother had

saved me and is traveling with me. I stared at my feet while flexing my toes, from what she told me, Grandmother knew an old friend that could help us in our

current situation, and they lived in Konoha. ,Thus began our journey in the Fire Nation.

"Kira, we are almost arriving to the man's village," called my grandmother's voice from the front.

"Okay," I called back.

From the beginning of this journey, I've been quiet and always in thought. Grandmother would talk to me at times, but she seem to understand why I was

being distant. My mind would always travel back to the clan, I was rapturing my mind to find a solution to save my clan from this overtake. But whatever I

thought, there was never an answer and everything seem futile. What was to become of me? I felt so useless, what was I to do now? These thoughts would

always end with me either angry at myself or crying, feeling self-pity. But now I force myself not to dwell on these thoughts for now, trying to distract myself

with other things. Such as, I'm traveling on a land other than my island, seeing new sights and things I have never seen, having a new freedom that I was

never permit to have. Whenever we travel by foot, Grandmother answer any questions I was curious about. A lot of them to do about this land I'm in.

"If I am to be living here, I want to know everything. Like what people do, what things they have here, how should I act around people" I told her. She

chuckled, "Child, in time you will learn everything that's here and how people act normally, just know you are your own person here" I stared at her, slightly

confused, "my own person?". She looked at me, "Meaning, you can act on your own accord, make your own decisions, be the person you want to be. No one

here can control you or tell you what to do. You have the choice to do what you want with your life". I was taken aback by this, all my life, everything was

decided for me, I was always told what to be and what I must do. I never thought of the idea that I had a choice, to have an option. She noticed that I was

trying to make sense of this, "Kira, it's not like the ways back home, you're free from those rules"

I smiled at the thought, 'everything's different.' I told myself, 'this is change'.

I felt the cart stop. I glanced around, we were just outside of a small village. I got off, and look up front; Grandmother was grabbing her belogings and step

down. I went by her side as she looked at the man, "Thank you very much, you have been a great help." she said , giving a slight bow, I turn to the man,

following her example, "Thank you." I said. He smiled, "No problem, glad I could help. Have a safe journey". He gently whipped the reigns and the horse

continued into the village. "Alright let's go our way" said Grandmother. I nodded as I followed her down the dirt road. "So this road leads to a small woods

closeby, once we pass that, one more road and we're there" she said. I sighed, relieved, "Thought we would never make it," I joked.

We traveled through the woods, collecting some edible berries Grandmother seen on the way for a midday snack. She showed me the types and ways you

could tell if they were poisonous or would make you sick. She also showed me types of herbs and roots, telling me their uses while we made our way. Finally

out, we travel the road. "Kira, if look closely, you can see the village's gates." she said, showing me where to look. I faintly seen a open gateway at the

distance, above was a symbol, was it suppose to be a leaf?

"When we arrive at the gate, just stay by my side, I'll talk to them." she said.

I nodded, I grab the hood of my cloak and covered my head, my long black hair still in view. My hair seem to be a nuisance on my travel, only been cut a few

times my life, it reached at my hips; I remembered Ayumi always loved brushing it. Another reason I covered my head was to hide my face, most people I seen

around here that had dark-colored hair, never seem to have light colored eyes. While traveling through small towns or villages, people would stare at my blue-

colored eyes. They weren't extremely light, but it was enough to get attention. I suppose having light eyes while your hair is naturally dark wasn't common

here.

Finally we arrived at the gate, and were greeted by gatekeepers.

"Halt. Before entering our village, show your passport or travel papers, state your business." said one.

"Of course," said Grandmother, she grabbed inside her cloak, and rummaged in a small bag she carried. She presented them with a form, "I am here to visit an

old friend, his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi"

The men stared at her, "Hiruzen Sarutobi..? That's the Lord Hokage."

Grandmother nodded, "Yes, I'm aware of that, my granddaughter and I have some business with him" she said as she brought me closer to her. After a

second look at the form, the man handed it back and turn to the other man, "Escort them to the Hokage Tower."

I stuck close by as we walk through the village. I observed the busy streets filled with people, going to and fro their destinations. Buildings, some tall and

others small, being either stores, shops, restaurants, or living areas. I was amazed at the bigger buildings, we didn't have anything like that back at the

island. At the edge of the populated areas I viewed open green clearings with trees and I seen a water source at one corner. Then towering above the village

was a small rocky mountain where four faces were carved, looking as they were watching the whole village. "We are to enter here," said our escort. I looked

up to see a tall tower, it was merely located around the center of the village. As we entered, there was another person posted and a stairwell, "I"m here to

escort these visitors to the Lord Hokage" our escort said to him. The person nodded and we climb the stairs.

After some time, we arrived to the floor and a woman was seated behind a desk. "Is the Hokage in, he has visitors" the escort asked. The woman nodded, "Go

on in." We walked to what I assume was our final door and went on in.


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The room we walked into was round and large. Across the room was quite filled, books and folders were stacked in neat small piles around a large brown

desk. In front of the desk hung a sign, I didn't bother with the words, but noticed the leaf symbol on there. More papers and folders stacked on the desk,

behind the desk was an old man. From what I observed, he seemed to be taking a break. His chair half turn from the desk, staring outside the half length

windows. He looked about Grandmother's age, had a lightly tanned aged face with white facial hair, in his mouth, a smoking pipe that was lit.

"Lord Hokage, some visitors have requested to see you." the escort said.

He turned and looked at us, his expression changed, "Kaede?" he said, slightly surprised, drawing his pipe from his mouth. Grandmother smiled, "Yes Sarutobi,

it's been awhile." He nodded, "It has. It's been a few years since I last seen you. What brings you to the Hidden Leaf?" Grandmother's smile faded, "I have a

favor to ask of you, hopefully you can help us in our predicament." The Hokage seem to noticed I was in the room when Grandmother said 'us'. He nodded to

the escort, "Thank you for bringing our visitors, you may leave." The escort nodded, and the next thing that he did shock me, he disappeared in a cloud of

smoke! Grandmother seem to noticed my scare, and patted my shoulder, "It's alright," I nodded, still a bit shocked.

"What is it that you like me to help you with Kaede" said the Hokage, placing his pipe down. "This is my Ren's daughter, Kira" said Grandmother, "She's from

the Wave Nation" I removed my hood and bowed, "Hello sir," I introduced myself. He gave a slight smile, "So this is your granddaughter you always mention,"

I lightly blushed, a little embarrassed. "Yes, she was to rule her clan when she became of age, but some trouble began. An uprising came on, that placed her

family and the higher class of the clan held captive. My son helped create an opening for Kira to escape and run. While she was on her run, I met her." she said

as she finished the rest of the story.

The Hokage sighed, "I am sorry for your misfortune Kira" I nodded, not really knowing how to reply to that.

"Sarutobi, we need need a place to stay and hide. I know I am asking too much, but I couldn't risk hiding Kira at the Water Nation, she could have been

found." she pleaded at the last sentence.

The Hokage sighed, relighting his pipe, silently thinking.

I grew worried, what if he refused us, what would we do then? Thousands of 'what ifs' raced in my head at rapid speed, then was suddenly stopped, "Kira." I

glanced up, it was the Hokage who said my name, and was staring at me. I cleared my throat, "Yes sir,".

"What was it that you always wanted to do, surely you had other things you liked to do when you weren't practicing to lead your clan," he asked, taking a puff

from the pipe. My eyes slightly grew at this question, then as if right on cue, the things I had shoving in the back of my mind rushed forward. "There was

something. When I learned my father had lived outside our island, I had begged him to teach me what I know as taijutsu." I said, "It was the one thing I love

to do" He nodded, "Have you heard of a shinobi or a kunoichi?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes sir, my father explained that it was a person with special talents,

skills or determination that fights and protects the place and people they care." He smiled, "Have you ever thought of becoming kunoichi?" My eyes softened,

"Yes sir, it was always my dream. But being born to lead my clan, I was forced to put that dream behind me." He took a last drag of the pipe, "Kaede, there are

a few opening of residential space, I can accompany you two around and see what you space you want." Hearing those words, I felt like a great weight was

lifted off my shoulders, "Thank you," I said, feeling my eyes moisten a little.

He got up, "Yes yes, let's start by viewing what spaces are open first."

After leaving the tower, we walk down the streets and went to a small store. We enter the small building where papers were posted on the walls, "For Rent" I

noticed they were all title. A woman was behind a counter, behind her were labeled shelves filled with scrolls or folders. "Lord Hokage, how can I be of

service?" said the woman.

"I looking for a space for my friend here and her granddaughter." he said, "They are new residents in our village"

She nodded and pulled out a folder behind her, "Welcome to Konoha, these are list of areas that accommodate 2 persons." she said as she handed the folder

to my grandmother. While Grandmother observed the papers, I seen the Hokage getting my attention to come to him.

"Kira, can you kindly fill me in the details the ordeal with your clan and a brief detail of your clan's ways," he said.

When I finished explaining, he sighed, "You must been through quite a culture shock when you traveled here in the Fire Nation,"

"I was. Your ways here, were new and strange at first, but now, I can only dream that my clan can experience and accept such a change here." I said.

He smiled, "Hopefully you could be the one to lead them into that," I smiled too, "I can only hope". "So, while you hide, do you wish to become a kunoichi

here?" he asked me. I felt my stomach doing flips, "Can I?". "Of course, children your age practice and train to be a shinobi. Most of the village are shinobi in

fact." he stated, "How old are you?" "I'm going to be 15 in a couple months," I said. He thought for a moment, "You have some exposure in advance taijutsu

and defending yourself. You seem very bright and I want you to learn at a fast pace to catch up with others your age and at their level" I was getting excited,

"I'm willing to, I will do anything you throw my way." He patted my head, "That's great you have the determination and will. Alright, it's early fall now... You

have until the spring to be ready to be a genin. That means you will study extensively, and train far more harder and faster than normal. It will be a grueling

task." I still nodded, "Yes. I wouldn't want any other way". "Great, I explain more later, let's rejoin Kaede, I think she found something." he said. As we went

back to Grandmother, she showed me a paper, "What do you think? I've always wanted a business to run."

I read the paper, it was a two story home. It had an attached restaurant with a living space above, with two rooms and a spacious bathroom with a decent

sized kitchen and large living room. Then I remember something, "Grandmother, how can we afford this, don't we need money?" She smiled, "I have some

valuable items with me that can be pawn off to pay this and could get us by for while."

I looked at the attached restaurant, " You want to open a restaurant?" I asked.

"More like a cafe of sorts, where I served tea and small snacks and desserts" she said, "I have quite a skill for baking and cooking, and very good at brewing

many types of teas" The Hokage smiled, "Kaede, will you make those tea cakes?" he said, "Those have always been my favorite," Grandmother grinned, "Of

course, I'll be making plenty of those. So Kira?" I studied the paper a bit more, "Why not, it could be fun." I said, handing the paper to her.

So Grandmother got the place, I had to admit, as much of all the horrible things that happened, I have never been so happy in my life. My personal dream of

becoming a kunoichi was about to come true.

I've never looked more forward to what the future has in store for me.

* * *

_Alright, I am going along with the Naruto timeline of events, So right now, this would be placed when the rookie teams are still in the Ninja Acadamy. By the time she_

_turns into a Genin is a bit before they do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_~KiraSan_


	6. Chapter 3

KiraSan here, new chapter up! Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed, good or bad. I would prefer the good ones, but I can work with what I get. Alright on

with the story.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ONLY MY OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After looking at the place, Grandmother looked at me, "How about exploring the village? You need to find a locksmith to remove those cuffs and get you a new

wardrobe." She handed me some money and gave brief explanation about bill's currency, "That should be enough to buy you enough clothes to last awhile, I'll

go see about furniture and stocking food, go have fun." she said while shoving out the sliding doors. I chuckled as I fixed my cloak, "You leave me no choice,

Grandmother." After that, I set out to the village.

I passed by so many stores, vendors and other things I wasn't aware of. It took me awhile to get accustomed to the busy streets, rushing through the hustle

and bustle of these people's way. After some time, I had located a locksmith and store that sold clothing, but I wanted to explore some more. I remember the

small clearing that I passed when entering the village, that was one place I wanted to see, I ws curious about it for some odd reason. I came to the green

opening and walked further in. Some trees were scattered here and there with a few bushes. As I walked to the trees, I explored the deep thicket, hear some

of nature's calls, then I came into a small gap, where I spotted some unusual things. I studied the trees, there were holes and slash marks on some of them,

few of them had padding on them. I touched the padding questionly, then I saw something in the corner of my eye.

"A training dummy?" I gasped. I ran my fingers on the padded wooden dummy, amazed I was seeing one before my eyes. While I was training, Father had

showed me a picture of one of these, "Too bad I can't build one of these here for you, it would help you to train if I'm not with you." he had said. I removed my

cloak and stretched my limbs while the chains moved freely. I brought my hands close to me, then released a strike to the dummy. I frowned slightly, a faint

sting on my hand, I sighed. When Father taught me taijutsu, he did teach me techniques and how to focus my energy, but he wouldn't let me build up my

strength or stamina. "Your mother would notice, so I can't" he had said. So pretty much what I do is just for show. I did another strike, hearing the faint jingle

of the chains, lucky me I thought as I did some more, now that I was becoming a kunoichi, I can build that stamina and strength. I started to focus my energy

and did a high jump kick to the neck of the dummy, managed to swing myself around the dummy and did a blow behind the neck of the dummy. I smiled at my

move, 'in time I will fully master these moves' I thought.

"Who are you? What are you doing on these training grounds?" said a voice behind

I froze, turning fast to the voice and stilled yet again, a pair of light pale eyes staring at me.

***Neji's POV***

Team Gai had returned from a brief mission outside the village. It was a simple escort mission, nothing exciting had happened. They reported to the Hokage

that their mission was a success. "A job well down, my wonderful students!" praised Gai, striking the famous good guy pose. Tenten and Neji sighed, does this

man ever run out of energy? His younger look alike saluting him, "Hai, Gai-sensei! Another mission completed!" he said. With more rambling, Gai had dismissed

his team, "We will resume to our training in the morning, remember not to be late! Or everyone will do an extra 100 laps around the village!" he said as he

disappeared with a puff of smoke. Lee said his goodbyes and hurried off, Tenten walk some distance with Neji and went her way to her home. Neji studied the

sky, it was barely becoming afternoon, he wanted to have a small training session before returning to the Hyuuga Compound. As he traveled to the training

grounds, he sensed someone. He slowly made his way to the grounds, masking his presence when he got near. 'A girl?' he thought as he came by the

grounds. He observed her, she didn't look familiar, her clothing looked worn out and somewhat revealing and strange. The girl suddenly struck the dummy, it

was quite weak he noted, but she had a perfect form, he found it odd. The girl studied the dummy once again, her long black hair swaying in the wind. He tried

getting closer to see her face, but she moved. She became very still then surprise Neji when she released a high kick, then swung herself to strike behind.

Quick, he noted again, but still weak. He decided to reveal himself, "Who are you? And what are you doing on these training grounds?" She froze, but turned

to face him. Her eyes surprised him, they were a cobalt blue, which shone brightly, gazing into his. He broke the eye contact, and noticed her wrists were

cuffed and the chain broken, an escapee? "Who are you?" he repeated more sternly. She then quickly grabbed her cloak and ran out of the clearing. Neji tried

chasing after her, but she wove in between the trees and had escape and was out of view. He could have activated his byakugan and searched her easily, but

he sensed she wasn't a threat. But he grew slightly curious about her, her unusual features and appearance, clearly she wasn't from here.

***Kira's POV***

I ran back to the village, slightly out of breath. That boy back at the training grounds, I never met a boy at a close proximity like I had right now. Yeah, I knew

boys will grow into men, but I had no trouble with adult men since they were around the Head house. But I never seen a boy my age, I felt so awkward. But

his eyes, I have never felt my heart race so fast and his pale eyes, they were mystifying and I was so capture by them. I would have want to talk to him, but I

apparently trespassed in an area that was his, and I didn't want to cause any trouble, so I left.

I continued back to the locksmith. I showed him my cuffs and he raised an eyebrow of suspicion. I sighed and explain that I was a captive that was rescued,

"Please sir, I've had these on for almost two weeks, I been getting dirty looks like I'm killer or something" I said. He then finally agreed and pulled out his tools

to pick the lock. In a few minutes, my wrists were freed, "Thank you," I massaged my wrist, sore from the excess weight of the chains. I paid him for his

services and left. I made my way to the clothing store next, I looked at all the clothes they had laid out. I reminded myself that some of these clothes are going

to be worn while I trained. An hour later I left the store with bags in my hands, I had bought a couple pair of khaki shorts, some fishnet undershirts, some blue

sandals, a jacket with other miscellaneous items. I started my way back to my home.

I open the door to the restaurant as I brought my stuff in, once everything was in, I shut the door. I looked around and noticed Grandmother wasn't in here,

'maybe she's upstairs' I gather my bags again and made my way. I was then greeted with a delicious aroma. "Finally back, Kira?" said my grandmother who

was cooking in the kitchen. I placed my bags in the corner, looking around. A small table was located by the kitchen with a few chairs around it, on the table

was plates and other new dishes with utensils and silverware. Bags of food were there with other things I didn't bother to noticed. "I bought stuff for the

rooms too, I bought futons and blankets.I bought you a desk in your room, also things for the bathroom, like towels and soaps, had a feeling you want to

bathe today" I was amazed, she had gotten so much done in so little time, along with making dinner. "Go put your things in your room, and get ready to eat."

she said while she grabbed some plates. I took my bags and found the room with the desk she described. I enter the room and placed my bags by the closet.

I stared at the futon, I had only used one once before and they weren't to my liking, but right now, I can't complain, gateful to have a place to sleep. The desk

was pretty spacious in the corner of my room, I liked where it was placed, right by my large window that overlook the village and I was able to see the

mountain of faces.

I went back to Grandmother, where she cleared the table and had served dinner. I look at the delicious meal of stewed meat and vegetables with rice. As we

ate our meal, we talked of the rest of our day, I didn't mention the boy to Grandmother yet, I wanted to think more about it before I bring it up. When we

finished our meal, she collected the dishes. "Go take a bath, the tub is filled." she said, "You probably want to sleep soon." I thanked her as I went to my room

and grabbed my night clothes that the woman at the clothing store had pointed out. A pair of dark blue shorts and a white shirt. I was happy that the bath

was traditional like the one back at home, after I washed and rinsed myself, I went soak in the tub. I stared at the ceiling window, I was able to see the night

sky with the few stars that were placed around. I slowly felt myself dozing off, but shook it off, it was a long day I thought as I got out, dried myself, put my

clothes on. I went to the living room and saw my grandmother sitting on a chair, "Better?" she asked. I nodded, "Very. Thank you so much Grandmother." I

went to her and placed my arms around her. She hugged me back, "You're welcome, I love you, Kira" I released our hug and smiled at her, "I love you too."

She patted my head, "Oh, before I forget, Sarutobi said to see him tomorrow morning, he said he wanted to finish his conversation with you." I nodded, "Ok,

I'll go to bed then." I hugged her again, "Goodnight Grandmother," She smiled, "Goodnight dear,". I went to my room, set out my futon and laid out my

blankets. Before I getting in, I looked out my window, the village was calm and quiet, I smiled at the sight, more and more I was loving this village and it was

slowly getting under my skin. With a final look, I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up early the next morning, the sun rising and shining through my window. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Mornings aren't usually my

favorite time of the day, I was usually groggy, but I always pulled myself out of the bed. With a final yawn, I got up and went to the washroom to rinse my

face. I grabbed my clothes and changed. I wore my khaki shorts and the black fishnet undershirt, I pulled on my blue ninja sandals with a matching fingerless

gloves. I rummaged through the bag and pulled out the black jacket I bought. When I saw this at the store, I saw the small design on the back, it looked like a

water droplet with a set of waves inside it. I stared at it, I felt like it was made for me. Even though I was hiding, I wasn't gonna forget who I was, water

played a big role in my life, well, since I inherited my bloodline that is. I unzipped the jacket, what I love about this jacket was you can remove the long

sleeves, perfect to still wear in hot weather. I removed the sleeves, folded them and placed them in my closet, put my jacket on, and zipped it up. I looked at

my hair, I found a tie and did a quick braid over my shoulder. Once I was finished, I left the room and seen Grandmother at the kitchen. "Good Morning, did you

sleep well." she said as she fixed something up. "Yeah, best from these last two weeks," I said as I saw a teapot on the table. I touched the side and noted it

was warm. I grabbed a teacup and poured some, once cooled, I sipped. "Wow Grandmother, this tastes amazing," I said as I drank some more. She handed

me a plate full of food, "Thank you, there's a lot of selection of tea leafs here, perfect for me to open the tea cafe here" she said, "Hurry and eat, you need to

meet Sarutobi," I nodded and began to eat. Once I finished, I made my way to the stairs, "I'm leaving Grandmother," She stopped me, and handed me some

money, "Some pocket money, just in case you're out long." I tucked the money in my jacket pocket and hugged her, "Thank you, I'll see later than". I ran

downstairs and out the front door.

I stretched my arms above me as I made my way to the Hokage tower, it was a good distance away from where we lived, so that was good. People were

starting to come out, I guessed it will get busy same like yesterday, so I hurried before it got more crowded. As I entered the tower, I saw the same man from

yesterday that was by the stairwell. "I'm here to see the Hokage," I said as he looked up. He nodded, and I made my way upstairs. Once reaching the top, I

seen the woman at the desk, she noticed me coming up, "He's been expecting you," she said as I made my way to her. "Thank you," I said as I went in. Once I

entered, I seen the Hokage sitting on his desk with two other men by him. I eyed the other two men, one had his hair pulled up high, his face had a faint scar,

across his bridge of his nose. The other, I had to say, left me lost for words. His hairstyle, something I haven't seen, he had the most thick eyebrows I ever

known, and wore a flashing green bodysuit. I couldn't help but gape at the man. "Kira, you're finally here." the Hokage said, snapping me to his direction. I

bowed, "I hope I haven't kept you too long," I said. "You haven't." he said, "Let's quickly get started, these men have else were to be. These men, their

names are Umino Iruka and Maito Gai" he introduced. I glanced at them as they stared at me. "I gave you a deadline when you should be a genin, so your

training will begin today. Iruka is a teacher at the Academy, he will teach you and test you on shinobi rules and teachings, but you will only see him after he

has finished teaching his other students. Once you become genin, you will join Gai's team of students, he is a taijutsu specialist, so he will train you and you

will observe his students who will be your future teammates." the Hokage said. I glanced at both men and back to the Hokage, "I understand." I said. He

nodded, "Good, the Academy get's release at three o'clock today, so until then you will accompany Gai then you will see Iruka. If you need help, you can see

these men to help you. Understand?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good, you are dismissed." said the Hokage.

Iruka had went back to the Academy while I followed Gai to where he said he was to meet his students. He had a...eccentric way to him when I had introduced

myself, when he made his introduction, I was blown away. "As the Hokage said, I am Maito Gai! But be free to call me Gai-sensei just like my students! They

are top-notch and brimming with outstanding youth!" he told me while making our way across the village. My eyes widened a bit to his enthusiasm, he rambled

on more how proud and youthful his students were, striking an odd pose several times. I only managed to nod while he continued. "Here are my students!" he

said as we came by a familiar clearing.

"Gai-sensei! You're late." said a energetic voice.

"My apologies Lee, I had business with the Hokage." he said looking at his students. I looked at them also, the energetic voice came from, which my eyes

couldn't believe, a smaller look alike of the sensei. I seen two more in the background, one was a girl who wore a pink top and dark blue pants with her hair

twisted into two buns. The other, as if my eyes weren't shocked enough; 'The boy with the pale eyes' my mind had screamed, he then returned my shocked

look. "It's you," he stated, as he somewhat glared at me. Gai seemed to noticed what was going on, "I see you've met one of my students already?" he asked

me. The rest of the team looked back to me and the boy. "Yes, I met him yesterday around here." I said, looking away from him. Gai nodded, "Ok, introduced

yourself, before I make an announcement to my students."

I bowed to them, "Hello, my name is Kira. I'm fourteen years old and I'm new to this village." Gai gathered their attention, "Listen up my youthful students, Kira

here is going to be training with us while she earns to be a genin, once she becomes a genin she will be our new teammate" he said, "Introduce yourself," The

energetic one rushed forward to me, "My name is Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee! Nice to me you!" he said grabbing my hand, shaking it. I flinched slightly

at the contact, it had caught me off by surprise. The girl said her name was Tenten, slightly showing no interest. I stared at the boy, "My name is Neji Hyuuga,

from the Hyuuga Clan" he said, his face in a slight scowl. My interest grew, 'he's from a clan too?' I question in my mind, I kept staring at Neji, I wonder, what's

his clan like? Gai-sensei suddenly got everyone's attention, "Alright, for today, we start with the usual warm ups, then take turns pairing up in sparring" he

said to his students, they got up and started some pre-exercises. Gai came to me, "I need to know what you can do, what do you want to do, and what do

you want to become?"

I thought for a moment then replied, "I can do taijutsu and some of my bloodline techniques. I want to build up my strength and stamina, to do the best I can

do." I thought further at the last question, "I want to be the strongest kunoichi that my clan can respect and a strong clan leader." He seemed amused at the

last question, "The Hokage told me what has happened to you, and I can understand why he's trying to rush you to become stronger" I stared at Gai-sensei

at the last statement, slightly confused. "Alright Kira," he said, "Now prepare yourself, you're gonna need to survive and push yourself now more than ever"


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I sat at a corner, sweating, muscles burning and very out of breath. Gai-sensei had nearly pushed me to the brink of my limit. He had me exercise some situps,

pushups, pullups, squats, and running laps. For each one, he observed how much I could do. Some of these exercises I never heard of, but managed to do,

but not as much. Situps:42 without stopping. Pushups:27 til my arms gave out. Pull Ups:16 till I dropped. Squats: 46 til my legs shook. Laps around the

village:5 til my legs gave out.

I brought myself to lay down to catch my breath, spirits bless me that I live today and survived the rest of this training. "Slacking off?" said Gai-sensei as he

approached me. I sat up, gritting my teeth as I did so, "No sensei, just gathering myself." He chuckled, "You have a long way before you reach the level of my

students, all these exercises they reach an average of 200 or more, and that without being tired." My face fell, "You gotta be kidding me?" I said, my breath

slightly ragged, "What about laps? What's the average of that?"

"About 100, but they could do more." he stated.

I stared as my spirits sank, they can do 100 laps no problem, while I struggled with just 5?! I looked over to see them still sparring, what am I getting myself

into? Gai-sensei seem to sense my poor spirits, "You're just beginning. Everyday I will push you to get better than the day before, you'll get results, don't

worry." I sighed, not feeling any better. I didn't like this defeated feeling. I slowly got to my feet, "I should go sensei, I have to meet up with Iruka soon." He

nodded, "Ok, tomorrow you will meet here in the morning, eight o'clock sharp, don't be late" I nodded, "Yes sensei, see you then." I walked to the village. I

made a small stop at a food stall, I bought these small mound of rice, 'riceballs' the woman called them, with some water. When I finished, I made my way to

the Academy, I seen some students still hanging around, chatting about. Normally, I would have been so flustered by some stares I was getting, but I was too

tired and depressed to even care. When I entered the building, Iruka was waiting, "Hey," he said, "I remember I didn't tell you where my classroom was, so I

waited for you."

"Thank you," I muttered as we made our way.

After a small trip down the halls, we entered the classroom. A huge chalkboard was on the front wall, in front of that was his desk I presumed, along with

desks filling the room.

He instructed me to take a seat at the front desk, "So you trained with Gai today?" he asked as he gather some things at his desk. "Yes Iruka-sensei," I said

as I prop an elbow on the desk, resting my chin on my hand. He frowned, "You don't sound so enthusiastic, I know Gai can be harsh and demanding at times,

but he is a great teacher." I sighed, "It's not that I'm doubting Gai-sensei's teachings," I said. I started fidgeting in my seat, wondering if I should say what's

really bothering me, "I..." I struggled, "I just don't think I have what it takes to become a shinobi". Iruka placed a stack of books, folders and papers beside

me, "Kira, you only just began your training today. It's not like you're gonna learn everything and be your best overnight." he consoled me. I chewed the inside

of my cheek, "I know, it's just his students are so much stronger than me." I said, "How am I going to catch up?" Iruka smiled, "Kira let me tell you something,

when I receive new students in the Academy, I always have some students that know nothing of what they want to I always have some students that have

early training before they reached the Academy. The ones that knew nothing, after some time and hard work, reach the level of the one's that had previous

training. Why, even a few surpass them." He patted my head, "What you don't know is, Gai's students have been training for almost a year together to reach

where they're at now. You are already have experience taijutsu and from what I hear, your kekkei genkai. With hard work, you will reach their level, why, you

may even surpass them."

I felt my negativity dissolving when he said this, and I felt tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry," I said as I wiped my eyes, "I just had so much doubt in myself, but I guess hearing that what I want to achieve is possible and having someone

believing in me, just erased that, it made me so happy that I started crying." I did a final wipe, embarrassed that I cried in happiness. Iruka-sensei just

grinned, scratching the back of his head, "It's okay, all you needed was some encouragement".

After that, Iruka-sensei showed me all the things I was going to learn, "You're going to have to learn a lot about shinobi rules, standard jutsus, the knows and

how to control chakra, and tons of other things." he said, piling papers in front of me. I grinned, "No problem, studying is something I've done almost all my life,

plus I'm a fast learner."

"Let's test what you know then." he said.

After a few question, he nodded, "You seem to know a few things, but you still have much to learn. Let's try molding your chakra." He noticed the confused

look I had. He laughed, "I'm getting a little ahead of myself, Chakra is pretty much your life force, you mix your physical and spiritual energy together to

perform justus. It's a really more complicated than it sounds."

I nodded, but frowned, "How do I released it? I don't think I ever used chakra."

Iruka shook his head, "That's a lie, you used your kekkei genkai, that involves you using chakra." I closed my eyes and thought back really hard, 'Focus your

energy, and concentrate your mind' Father had said when I had trained, and that day when I had first used my kekkei genkai, I remember the feel of the

concentrated energy that ran through my body, when I had released my attack. The energy had flowed into the water. My eyes shot open, "I have. I have

used my chakra, Father always fussed that I had to focus my energy..." then the more I thought, something dawned on me, "Iruka-sensei, is it...my father was

teaching me how use my chakra?" He grinned, "Seems so, from what you say. Sounds like standard chakra training to me." I was speechless. I was depressed

earlier because I thought my future teammates had far more experience while I had nothing to show, when really I do have some training and maybe some

skill. I just had to practice them more, perfect them. I smiled as I felt my spirits soar, my dream is possible, it was not that far out of my reach.

"Now, focus your chakra." commanded Iruka.

I brought my hands together, beginning to focus all my energy. I gathered my strength and calmed my mind, focusing them both together the best I can, then

I started to feeling something pulse inside me.

"Release it," he instructed.

I forced the that energy out, from what I guessed my hands, a quick gust of wind followed then died. I looked at my hands, "I did that?" I asked, shocked.

Iruka seemed surprised too, "Wow, you surprise me more and more, that was no normal chakra, that was elemental. You just performed a wind jutsu, it

wasn't strong, but you did perform it." I stared at my hands, "Wow,"

"But you will need to learn how to manipulate your chakra properly." he said, "Plus while training with Gai, as your stamina strengthens, chakra control tends

to go easier and you can last for long periods of time." He looked at the time, "That's enough for today, you will need to take all these books and folders with

you." he said as he straightened them out neatly, "There's an outline of what you need to study and what to practice, if you need more help, you can ask Gai if

you're with him."

I nodded, "Thank you Iruka-sensei," I slowly gathered the materials in my arms, my muscles tensing up at the extra weight, but I ignored it.

I made my way through the village, the sun slowly making it's way across the sky, it will be dusk soon. I sifted the books and folders in my arm, every so often

as I walked home, careful not to bump to anyone who passed by. As my home grew more near, I grew more grateful, my arms were aching with each passing

second.

"You seem to be struggling there," said a voice ahead of me.

I stopped, lowering the bundle in my hands to clear my view, It was Tenten who had spoke, with Neji accompanying her. I shook my head, "I'm fine". I noticed

her expression, something seem to bug her, she had a slight scowl on her face. It seems like she had something to say.

***Neji's POV***

After finishing some extra training, Tenten and I made our way to our homes. Her's was somewhat on the way to the Hyuuga Compound, we would then part

ways and continued our ways. So we walked down the almost empty streets as Tenten talked here and there, and she would always return to the subject of

our future teammate. "Why is she being assigned to our team? She isn't even a genin and she's already be part of a squad? Something's fishy about this, and

she's weak." she would rambled on. I had to agree, something was off, why put a non-genin in a squad? More importantly an advance squad who's been

genin for almost a year? A weak person would only slow down the squad. "Speak of the devil," said Tenten, distastefully. I turned to see Kira walking down

our path, but she couldn't see us as a stack of books and folders were in her arms, blocking her vision. "You seem to be struggling there," called Tenten, with a

sense of loathing in her eyes. I understood my teammate's anger, she felt like this newcomer was getting special treatment, which I couldn't help but agree.

Kira had lowered the books, her cobalt eyes staring at us, "I'm fine". I glanced at her arms, the muscles were twitching, obviously from being overworked. I

viewed her profile, her long black hair, braided, had a few out of place hairs, her features seemed show she was exhausted, but she tried to mask it. She was

studying Tenten, who had a slight scowl, stared back at her. "Tenten, if you wish to say something, I'm listening." Kira said coolly. How bold, I thought. Tenten

seem to take the bait, "Why are you assigned to our group when you aren't even a genin?" Without missing a beat, Kira replied, "I am going to be genin. I'm

working on it, my deadline is before the spring." Tenten looked confused, "What do you mean your deadline is before the spring?" She sifted the load in her

arms, "I am to be at genin level before the spring. That was the agreement the Hokage and I made, but my goal now is to be more stronger than that."

Tenten seemed to read my mind, "Impossible, you're too weak for such a feat." she stated. I saw her fingers clench the books tightly, her brow furrowed and

her eyes turned dark. She walked passed us, then stopped, "I know I'm weak right now, and I don't fully understand everything right now." she started. She

turned to us, a fierce look of determination on her face, "But I know what I'm capable of and what I can achieve. I will become stronger, I will become a genin

before the spring. And I will be strong enough to surpass you one day." she said boldly. And with that, Kira turned and left.

I had to admit, she had became an interesting person, and I wondered what she had to show.

* * *

KiraSan here, been working on the next chapter and planning how the story plays out and such. Yeah, Tenten seemed to be a *ahem* in this

chapter...*whispers* a bitch that is...but it was for good reasoning I guess, she won't be like this forever. (I hope...)

Next chapter, back to Kira's POV. Hmmm...don't think I have nothing to say...I might be putting some time jumps soon so the story progesses faster.

Okay, I said my say. REVIEWS PLEASE! Much love.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following week, I've build a usual routine. Morning through noon, I trained my body with Gai-sensei, after a quick lunch, he helped me with any jutsus I've

been practicing with Iruka-sensei. At the Academy after school, Iruka-sensei tested me what I had studied the day before. Then after that, I went home to

Grandmother. Our home was finally furnished now, the next task was to repair and clean the cafe below us. So I would help her with that till dinner was

served; after that, I bathe, followed by more studying, then sleep.

My training with Gai-sensei was difficult, but now I pushed myself, striving to do my best. Some days after the first training, my body wasn't as stiff and sore

from the first time, I had grew accustomed to the vigorous training. But Gai would always push my body to a new level, "Kira, I'm going to introduce you to a

training technique that will give you results in strength and speed, which are both essential to taijutsu." I nodded, I was ready to try something new, anything

that will help me become more stronger. He pulled out what looked like small padded cuffs, I stared at them in question. "These are weights." he said, "We are

going to put these on your legs, and you will do your usual laps and other exercises. These each weigh ten pounds each, your body needs to get used to the

added weight as nothing is there. Then next week we will increase the weight, and will keep so the following. Understand?"

"Yes sensei." I answered. I had barely reached around to ten laps this week till my limit. With the added weights, I wonder how it will affect my performance.

He handed me the weights, which made my arms heavy. 'Oh spirits help me' I thought as I tested the weights in my hands. He told me to strap them at my

ankles. I took my sandals halfway, strap the weights on, and put my sandals back on.I lifted the left leg than the right, I felt a huge difference, these would

slow my lap performance for sure. "Start your laps Kira." said Gai

I huffed as I still jogged around the village, the weights were taking a toll on my body. I was barely on my eighth lap and it was already lunch time, I gritted my

teeth as I continued my way, 'It's okay, you can do this.' I pushed myself. 'I must finish this no matter what.'

To what I presumed to be one-thirty, I arrived back to the training grounds. Gai was busy watching over Neji and Tenten spar, so I decided to move on to the

next exercise while I wait. I felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder, I flinched and turned to see Lee next to me, "Sorry," he said as he stepped back.

"No, it's alright Lee," I said, I still felt a little awkward around other's my age, I hope it would at least get better in time. "You took longer on your laps than

usual, are you alright?" he asked, slight concern in his voice. I managed a small smile, beside Gai, Lee would always try to talk to me whenever he got the

chance, or insist on helping my training, "I'm alright Lee, it's just Gai-sensei introduced me to a new training technique, so I'm a bit more slowed down." He

looked at my feet, "Would it be weight training?" he asked. I stared at him, head tilted, "How do you know?" I asked. Lee grinned, "Gai-sensei had put me

though that as well, I had to admit, when I first started, I wanted to give up, but with hard work, I pushed on through." he said, "You remind me of myself Kira

when I first started, I thought I was so weak back then," My eyes widened in disbelief, "That can't be true Lee, I have seen you spar, you're really quite

amazing!" I said. His face had colored up, "Thanks, I'm glad you think so, but it was all the determination and hard work I put into my training to led me to

where I'm at now, and with Gai-sensei believing in me too." He looked at me, "I know you will be a genin before you know it, you've been training and

studying like crazy, you'll make it." I felt such happiness building up, I looked at Lee, "Thank you for believing in me Lee, I will do my best, and put my all in." I

smiled brighter than usual. His face flushed in color, "Y-you're welcome Kira," he then flashed a smile while striking a pose like Gai, "I know you can do it." I

then burst out laughing, he was just like a mini Gai.

I heard someone cleared their throat, and looked up, it was Gai-sensei, "I see you finished your laps?" I nodded, "Yes sensei, I finished a while ago but I didn't

want to disturb you while you watched over Tenten's and Neji's spar match" I said.

He nodded, "Okay, I want to let you know that we start a mission tomorrow. You will still train here while we will be gone for a couple days." he said. "Yes

sensei, I understand." I said. "Good, I'm releasing you early today. You missed lunch, so go eat and the Academy should be done for the day after you're

done." he said, "One more thing, you must wear the weights with you at all times."

"Yes sensei," I replied.

"You may leave then." he said turning back to his team

I walked in the village, more sluggish than usual, got my usual lunch (riceballs), and wandered a bit before the Academy was release for the day. I still had my

cup of water that was half-filled, I thought for a moment when an idea popped up, 'I should practice my kekkei genkai'. I sat by a tree close by the Academy. A

couple times while I was soaking in the tub back at home, I've been practicing. Since now I knew I had forced chakra into the water and moved it and shaped

it to what I wanted, the drawback was, I couldn't control it long enough before it turned to a puddle. I slowly exhaled as I closed eyes,

'Concentrate, build up your chakra' I told myself mentally.

I formed a hand seal and released my chakra, I raised the water from the cup and formed a sphere in my hand. I stretched it out and had it wrapped my arm. I

did that a few more times with the other arm till I felt the water quiver. 'Oh no,' I thought, I tried to concentrate more harder, 'just a little longer..' I pushed.

Few seconds later, the water fell to dirt. I sighed, more practice I guess. Then that reminded me, I know that there were jutsus to use elements, there had to

be one to summon the element, right? I can't just hope there's some sort of body of water near. I got up and dusted myself, 'Maybe Iruka-sensei could help

me with that' . I started to hear some kids getting out, 'Hmm, guess it's time' I thought as I made my way to the Academy.

The following day, Gai and the rest of the team left for their mission. Two days passed as I still trained alone on the grounds, I kept pushing myself even

though they weren't here. I wanted to be visibly stronger, I didn't care if it was by a tiny bit, just that they noticed it. As I ran my laps, the weights didn't

bother me as much, but I was still slow. After finishing that, I decided to practice some justus. I had recently gotten the hang of a substitution jutsu and a

clone jutsu. Once I had my chakra figured out, it seemed like no problem, but just need to fixed a few mistakes to make it perfect.

One straight hour later, I sat down on the grass, catching my breath. I felt drained, but I was finally satisfied with my work. I decided to take a short break,

and leaned back on the grass. Staring at the sky, my mind began to drift, I thought of my clan, my mother and father, and Ayumi. I missed them terribly, I

wanted to help them, but I couldn't, it was impossible. I wasn't strong enough and I was clearly outnumbered. Grandmother told me that the Hokage was

keeping track of my clan just enough without raising any suspicion. As grateful as I was to know my clan was safe for the time being, what about my family and

Ayumi that were held hostage? Who was the true leader of this overtake of my people? I sighed, I couldn't solve anything right now in the state I'm in. All I can

do is get stronger, wait, and pray to the spirits and She will watch over my clan. I sat up, the Academy was about to be let out soon, I had to make my way or

I would be late. Hopefully Iruka-sensei brought what I had asked for.

Another two days has passed, I sat in the training grounds reading a scroll. Iruka had given this to me from the Hokage, it was the list of water jutsus I had

asked for. My kekkei genkai is to have free control over water's three forms, but I had barely tapped into that when I was at the clan, plus those secrets and

techniques were still there out of my reach. So these were to make do. Reading through the scroll, there were many techniques that I found useful, such as

water clones and hiding in water, no matter how small. But one that I wanted to learn first was a C-ranked ninjutsu, it was called Storm Upheaval. This jutsu

was pretty strong in offense if I fully mastered it, but what it did was what I needed, summoning a massive amount of water from the sky. From what Iruka

told me, he knew it was a powerful downpour of water, and depending on how much chakra I put into this jutsu, affected how much water came. So massive

amounts would result to a flood, while alittle was a light rain. I just needed enough to cover the field I was in to produce clones or to hide away in the water. I

continued reading, another technique came up, Raging Waves, it was a common water jutsu that shot water from the mouth. Again depending how much

chakra I put resulted it's power, it gave my need to use the water and it was a C-ranked as well. I looked at both jutsus, it seemed ideal to learn Raging

Waves first since it isn't as extensive as Storm Upheaval, so as much as I was against it, I had to learn Raging Waves first. I rolled up the scroll, so after I

finish my usual training exercises, I can start practicing the water jutsu.

'I will master these and get stronger' I promised myself as I warmed up.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! I'll keep on posting.

~KiraSan


	10. Chapter 7

Hiya! KiraSan here. Surprise, surprise for everyone! I double posted for you lovely and beautiful reader that love my story. These two chaps were my favorite

to write that I couldn't simply stop. Well enough of my blabbering, enjoy the chaps!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I cursed again as I was splashed with water. Another day passed while Team Gai remained absent, as much I missed their presence, it couldn't be helped.

After I finished with my exercises, I went to the nearest body of water the village had and practiced on some water clones. I concentrated my chakra again,

formed the hand signs and did the jutsu. I had formed a body, the clone looked like me but there was still a flaw, it was transparent. The clone stared at me, I

sighed, I sent a kick to the ribs while the clone splashed me with water as it disappeared. The Hidden in Water technique I had gotten down the first couple

tries, I chuckled at the memory when I had really scared Grandmother when I came out of the kitchen sink. So after completing that jutsu, I started working on

the water clones.

I molded my chakra again, from what Iruka-sensei told me I had large amounts of chakra and I was able to use the right amount needed, but I was still having

trouble moving the chakra around my body. "You don't need to worry too much on that yet, but I suggest once you become a genin you should do chakra

training called water walking. If you can achieve that you'll have perfect chakra control" he said. When I showed him my some of the water jutsus I was able to

do, he seemed to be in thought, "How much of your chakra level did you put in that last attack?" I thought for some time, "Maybe like ten or fifteen percent,

why?" I asked. He still had a serious look, "Maybe it's because of you kekkei genkai, there's a similar attack to that that requires about maybe about thirty

percent of chakra." I was quite surprised, if I had the records of the clan's secrets, I would have had this kekkei genkai figured out.

I made the hand signs and produced another water clone. It was still transparent, but had a very faint color to it. I sent another kick as it turned to a puddle,

Guess I'll be practicing this for the rest of the day, I thought as I prepared myself again.

***Neji's POV***

It's been over a week since we left the village, and we were finally returning back. A few mistakes here and there but it was still a successful mission."Good

job my youthful students! We're almost back to the village, so once we report in, we will return to the training grounds and train and fix the errors we had

made."

"Yes Gai-sensei." the team replied.

As the team made their way back, Lee had said something, "I wonder if Kira has gotten stronger while we were gone, I hope she's okay." he thought outloud.

Tenten puffed her cheeks out, "Pfft, we were barely gone for a week, what difference would that make?" she said sternly. Lee shot her a look, "It can make a

difference, she's been working hard and nonstop" he retorted. Neji continued in silence, he too wondered about Kira's progress. When she had told Tenten off

that day, Neji had noticed the sheer confidence and determination she carried. He had almost believed her that she could do it. Almost, he noted.

Gai was listening to the conversation, "Tenten, if you think a week wouldn't make such a change, why not spar her when we return?" he told her. Everyone,

besides Lee, looked at him like he lost his mind, "You're serious, Gai-sensei?" cried Tenten. Neji shook his head, he was the strongest in the team, Lee and

Tenten were somewhat evenly matched, but Lee always had an advantage over her somehow, the girl would still be in trouble facing the third strongest in the

group. "Why not?" said Gai, "You never know, it could be good for the both of you." Tenten walked ahead, "Fine," she said annoyed, "But I'm not going easy

on her."

After they reported to the Hokage, Gai-sensei gave them enough time to drop off their belongings to their homes and return to the training grounds. Neji had

met Tenten while he was making his way, so both traveled together to the training grounds. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Gai and Lee, but Kira

was nowhere in sight. "Where is she? Don't tell she's lazing around?" said Tenten. Lee was crouched on the ground, "No, she was here, there's a fresh trail

here." He looked at Gai, "Where could have she gone?". Gai chuckled, "I have a slight feeling where she is," They left the training grounds and traveled some

ways in the village and came across another clearing. They made their way across the trees, till Neji heard something, water? When they came into view, there

was a small stream in the clear meadow. In the meadow was Kira, slightly out of breath and wet. She wore her usual khaki shorts and had a black fishnet tank

top, her jacket discarded beside her. Her black hair flowing freely behind her as she wiped her forehead. She noticed them at the clearing, a bright smile came

across her face, Neji felt his insides jump in excitement, which confused him. What was wrong with him?

***Kira's POV***

I had managed another water clone, with more color, but still slightly transparent. I sent a strike in the stomach as it disappeared, then stared at the puddle

out of breath. I now knew what I was doing wrong, so I was trying to fix it, which was somewhat difficult for me. I wiped the slight sweat on my brow, heard

some rustling behind me. I turned, wondering who it was, then I smiled brightly, 'They're back' I thought excitedly as Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten came toward

me. I bowed to them, "Welcome back, did your mission go well?" Gai nodded, striking a thumbs up sign, "As always." he said before turning serious, "Why are

you training over here?" I looked at the water, "I was practicing some jutsus that I was studying which required me to be here," I said, then turned to Gai,

"But I already did my usual exercise, I still do those before practicing anything else, plus Iruka-sensei started some kunai training on me, so I was practicing

that earlier as well." I said as I gave a light tap to my newly aquired kunai pouch. Gai nodded, "Good job, you haven't been slacking off, you've been working

hard." I nodded, a smile on my face, "Thank you sensei." I replied at the praise. Lee handed me my jacket, "Here you go Kira, long time no see," he grinned. I

took my jacket and put my arms through the sleeveless holes, "Thank you Lee, same here" I said as I zipped it up.

"Alright my youthful students," said Gai, getting everyone's attention, "Kira, since you've been training for awhile, I think it's time for your first sparring match,

time to show us what you learned." My eyes widened, "Really sensei?" I said in shock. He nodded, "Yes, and your opponent will be Tenten, we will have the

match here and now". I looked at Tenten, she stared at me fiercely, challenging me with her aura. I smiled, full of determination, "I accept." said confidently.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stared at Tenten facing me, Lee and Neji sat behind Gai as he stood looking at us, "Alright, this spar match you may use whatever you wish, winner will be

decided if your opponent admits defeat or I step in and declare the winner." he said to Tenten and I. We both nodded to show we understood the rules, "Kira,

for this match, you can remove your weights." I nodded as I kneeled and took off both weights and placed them next to Lee. I went back and gave my legs a

few stretches. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're weak" said Tenten staring at me, placing one of her arms behind her. "I wouldn't want you

to do that, face me at your full power, and I'll do the same" I said as I stretch my arms above me. Tenten grinned darkly, "Careful what you wish for," I took my

stance, readied myself.

"The spar match between Tenten and Kira will begin NOW!" called Gai

***Neji POV***

We sat in a shaded area by the trees as Gai started stating the rules of the spar. "I can't wait to see what Kira has to show," said Lee, grinning. Neji stood

silent for a moment, "She's not strong enough to beat Tenten though," he said as he observed Kira. Lee looked at him, "You don't know that. You may be a

genius, but there are some things even you don't know, she may surprise you." he said. Neji glanced at Lee, "Why do you have so much faith in her?" he

asked. Lee stared at her, "Well no one in this team does besides Gai-sensei, I understand how that feels, so someone has to encourage that what she's

doing isn't worthless." he said. Neji looked back to see Kira kneeling, taking something off and made her way to where they were, "Lee could you watch these

for me?" Kira said placing something besides him. Lee nodded, "Sure, good luck." She flashed a quick smile, "Thanks." She turned her attention to Neji, then

gave a nervous smile and returned. "You should try to talk to her, you make her nervous," Lee said as he moved what she gave him in front of him, Neji looked

at them 'Weights?' She's been going around wearing those? He remembered earlier before they left that she was more slow then usual, but earlier she

walked with such ease like it didn't bother her. Lee seemed to read his mind, "Told you she would surprise you." he taunted. Neji turned his attention back to

Kira, ignoring what Lee said.

"The spar match between Tenten and Kira will begin NOW!" Gai yelled.

Tenten pulled out two kunai out and threw them in Kira's direction. She quickly sidestep and dodged them. She ran toward Tenten with a kunai in her hand.

Tenten pulled out another kunai as they clashed, they struggled for a bit before Kira dropped the kunai and sent a low kick that knock Tenten off her feet. She

aimed a strike to the ground where Tenten was, but Tenten rolled out before she was hit. She got up and backed away from Kira's range, "I thought you

weren't going to hold back Tenten?" Kira taunted to her. She clenched her fist, "Fine," she grabbed a scroll from behind her. She opened it and threw it in the

air, weapons of all sorts rained from the scroll to the ground. Kira dodged the best she could, but still got hit and clip by kunais and senbons. Kira backed away

and crouched down, she took quick glanced at her body; several senbons were sticking on random parts of her body, she quickly pulled them out, but some

were still on her bare arms. She looked around the field, "So weaponry is your skill." she said as she stood up. Tenten grinned, "Yes, I know to use all the

weapons in the field here, so even if you managed to knock a weapon out of my hand, I can simply grab another." She grabbed short blade that was beside

her, "Prepare yourself or admit defeat" she charged toward Kira and the blade was coming to her shoulder. A puff of smoke and a log had caught the blade.

Tenten eyes widened, "A substitution jutsu?!" She turned to see Kira behind her, forming her last hand sign, "Water Style: Raging Waves" A strong current

shot from Kira's mouth and hit Tenten, knocking her to a tree.

"Wow," said Lee from the sidelines. Neji stared shocked, "She's able to use a water jutsu?". 'How?' thought Neji, 'Beside having a kekkei genkai, you're able to

use such element jutsus when you're a genin. Could this girl possibly be that strong?'

Tenten got up, wet from the attack, looked at Kira, "I had to admit, that was a pretty good attack." she grinned. Kira grinned back, "Thanks, I've been working

on it these past few days." Tenten picked up a chained sickle near her, and started spinning the chain above her, "Let's see what else you've been working

on." The chained flew toward Kira, but she remained still.

"She's not going to dodge it" said Lee as the chain wrapped around Kira.

Kira grinned, "Missed." Kira's body then disappeared with a puddle of water and the chain tangled on the ground. "Wha...a water clone?!" exclaimed Tenten,

she looked around the field, "Where is she?"  
"Where'd she go?" wondered Lee, searching the field as well. Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the field, "She's in the.."

Kira shot from a puddle besides Tenten and shot a high kick, knocking Tenten off her feet. As she began to send a punch, Tenten grabbed her fist and switch

her position. Kira surprised by the turn of events, was shot back from a blow from Tenten. As she hit the ground, near the roots of a tree. Kira collected herself

and tried to get up, but her long hair caught in the root. "Looks like it's my win by a hair," she teased, as she pulled out several senbon in each hand and

threw them to Kira

What she did next surprised everyone. She pulled out a kunai and cut her hair and rolled out, but still managed to get hit with some. One entire side of her

hair was cut above shoulder level, while the other side hanged in it's original length. Kira huffed slightly, hanging her head, "I admit defeat," called Kira. Gai,

Neji, and Lee came to the field, "Why?" said Lee. Kira smiled, "Well Lee, I've been practicing these water jutsus earlier today and for quite some time, I pretty

much used up my chakra" Neji did noticed now that her body was fatigued, only she was trying to hide it. Gai was beaming, "That was a good spar, you have

grown stronger," Kira grinned, "Thank you sensei,"

"Of course more training wouldn't hurt," said Tenten, standing in front of Kira, she offered her hand, "But clearly, you aren't weak. Sorry about your hair." Kira

grabbed the hand in front of her, "Thanks Tenten, and it's alright, it was bound to get cut anyway. You just decided on the length" she said with a smile. She

grabbed her kunai and cut the other side, trying to get it as even as possible.

"Alright my students, I will dismiss you early just for today, but be on time tomorrow morning." said Gai. Tenten and Lee said their goodbyes and left. Neji was

about to leave when he was stopped.

"Umm, Neji? Is it alright I walk with you? I think the Academy is on your way, right?" Kira said nervously, fumbling with her hands. Neji stared at her, then what

Lee said earlier popped in his head, 'Do I really make her nervous?' he thought. "Sure." he said. Kira lit up a bit as he answer, "Okay," They walked in the

village, silence accompanying them. Neji glanced at her, she walked quietly, over thinking something in her mind. 'What should I say?' he said, the silence

between was awkward and unnerving, a silence he was not comfortable with.

"To tell you the truth Neji, when I first met you, I've always wanted to talk to you" she said finally, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, "Then

why did you run away that day?" he said. She scratched the back of her head, "Well, back then you seem upset, and I was new to this village and setting, I

didn't know how react, so I ran." she said sheepishly.

"Why did you wanted to talk to me?" asked Neji, curious about her answer. Kira blushed at the question, "Well, your eyes made an impression on me. I never

seen eyes so pale, they were...they were beautiful." she said.

It was Neji's turn to blush. He, along with his clan, got many type of compliments about their eyes, this one was a first to him and grew embarrassed at the

comment. Kira saw his reaction, "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, flustered, "It's strange to call a boy beautiful, is it?" Neji regained his composure, "No, it's alright. You

were just being honest." he said as they continued. "But," she said as they walked, "That time you said you came from a clan, I was curious, I wanted to talk

to you more."

"What do you mean?" he said, looking at her. Kira stood silent before she answered, "Well, I thought we had something in common, I'm from a clan as well".

"Where's your clan?" he said, "Why are you not with them?" Kira's face fell, with sadness in her eyes, "It's a complicated situation. The result is I came here to

live with my grandmother" she said. Neji looked away from her eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry". "No, it's alright," she said, out of her depressed mood. They

arrived at the Academy, the students were already released.

"Thank you for walking with me." said Kira looking at Neji. "It was nothing," said Neji. "I'm really happy I got to talk to you Neji, hopefully we can become good

friends?" she extended her hand out. He reached out to her hand and grabbed it, "Yeah, hopefully you train hard enough that you'll become our teammate."

Kira stared at Neji surprised, but then beamed a genuine smile and her other hand grabbed his hand she held, "I will. Just wait, I'll be caught up before you

know it and be a genin!" she said confidently.

Neji couldn't help but return her smile.

* * *

I really hoped you enjoyed this double posting. Some chaps back, I said I was gonna do some time skips so the story progresses faster. For example,

when Kira becomes genin, I would do a time skip chap (pretty much a filler) then it would go to the chunin exam arc, and so on and so forth.

Well thank you, you guys. Everytime I get views everyday or a review, I feel like I'm doing something right. Again, thanks!

~KiraSan


	12. Chapter 9

KiraSan here, Sorry for the long absence. I been sick with fever, having not so fun days. But now that I risen from the dead, back to writing! Reviews please,

lots love.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Fall seemed to pass by very quickly, I still trained and studied very hard, now with the occasional help of my future teammates. Lee would help me with my

exercises and strengthen my taijutsu, everyday he would vigorously push my body and built up my stamina. Tenten would help me with my kunai practice or

any other weapons I was interested in, which were senbons at the moment. She would train me on accuracy and usually train with me on the dummy. Neji

helped me on my chakra control, it was then I discovered his kekkei genkai. When he first activated his byakugan at me, I stared at his eyes, speechless.

"What?" he said as he noticed me staring. I didn't say anything, looking away. I had the image stuck in my head, the veins around his eyes bulging, it had

frighten me at first. I had slapped myself mentally, what a stupid thing to fret over, I thought. "I'm sorry Neji, that was rude of me. It's just...your eyes caught

me off guard." I snuck a glance at him, he was turned the other way 'Have I insulted him?' I wondered. "I told you I was in the Hyuuga Clan," he said finally, I

looked up to him, "Everyone in the clan has a kekkei genkai called Byakugan, we are able to see the flow of chakra in just about everything, especially people."

I thought silently, "So you were gonna use your byakugan to help me with my chakra training?" I said. He nodded. "Sorry Neji, but now that I know that and

your kekkei genkai, I understand. Let's start."

After molding my chakra a few times as Neji watched, he finally told me, "You do have a great amount of chakra, but you seem to have trouble circulating the

chaka in your lower half of your body," I sighed as I sat down, "That's what Iruka-sensei told me, but I don't understand it, I have no trouble in my upper half,

but when I reach the bottom, it's like I'm blocked. Does that makes sense?" I explained, looking at Neji. "Do it again," he said, gazing at my legs. I got up

confused, but I trusted Neji's reason, whatever it was. I began to mold my chakra again, "Concentrate harder and build up more chakra" he said. I did what he

told me, building up more chakra. Then I felt his fingers hit my thighs and calves. My eyes shot open, a light blush crept on my cheeks, "What was that for?" I

said. "Some tracks of chakra were stopped, like they were overshot. But now, you should be able to channel your chakra to your lower half now." he said. I

looked down to my legs then back at Neji, "Alright, I'll try again." I started to build up my chakra, and started to move it around my body. I gasped when I felt

the energy go to my legs, "Neji, I feel it, I'm doing it." I said happily. I released my hold and looked at Neji, "Thank you, Thank you so much Neji" I smiled.

"You're welcome," he said, slightly turning away. I grinned at his slight embarrassment.

As the winter progress, Grandmother and I were furnishing the cafe. We had bought tables and chairs with few decorations, "Not a lot, We need to keep it

simple, We don't want to overstimulated the mind, we want the customers to be relaxed." she said. After my training, we would tackle the cafe's kitchen,

cleaning everything out and stocking up with utensils and other things. "I think we can open the cafe in the new year," she said as we finished the kitchen, "Of

course, I'm gonna need some hired help, I can't always rely on you once you become a genin" I grinned at her, "I'll help out when I'm not busy," She smiled,

ruffling my now short multi-layered hair "I know you will, just focus on becoming a genin"

I stretched after completing my exercises, Team Gai was sent out on another mission, I had said my goodbyes to the team and waited upon their return. The

usual sit ups, push ups, curl ups, pull ups, I was able to do a hundred plus before becoming exhausted and my lap count had increased as well, about forty-

five at a steady pace. The weight training Gai had given me before, I now had a total of sixty pounds on me, thirty on each leg. I had noticed when I took the

weights off, that my speed increased dramatically from before. I kept pushing, telling Gai I wanted to increase the weight once I adapted to these. I began to

start my laps as I went deep in thought of my progress these few months. My strength, stamina, and speed had all increased tremendously from what I was

before. Yeah, I wasn't still at the same level as Neji or the others, but in time and more training, I can still catch up to them. I had perfected my water clones

and some other water jutsus easily because of my kekkei genkai, but I still couldn't fully tap into it either. It frustrated me, because once I thought I figured

how to use the bloodline, it backfires and I start the process over. As much as I hated coming to this conclusion, but I had to rely on water jutsus, or by some

miracle, I can get my clan's writings and teachings. I continued my laps in silence until I finished, and went on with the rest of the day.

Sundays were suppose to be my days off from training and studying, from what my senseis would tell me. But I would always be busy that day as well, until

Grandmother had something to say about that. I was rereading a text about chakra flow when Grandmother came into my room. "Kira, it's not healthy always

be studying and training all the time" she said at my doorway, I looked up from the scroll I was reading from, "But Grandmother..." I began. "No excuses!

Today is suppose to be a day to relax, so I'm taking you out with me to collect tea leaves today" Before I could protest any further, she handed me a basket,

"Dress warm, it's a cold day and we are doing some light traveling" she said as she left my room. After that moment, I chuckled to myself, 'Even if I become the

strongest kunoichi, I will never win an argument over Grandmother' I thought. I scanned my closet for some warm clothing, but frowned, I didn't go buy winter

clothing for situations like these, all I had were my shorts and a small array of tops. I put the sleeves on my jacket so at least something will keep me warm,

and I saw the cloak I wore when I first came to this village, 'in case it gets more cold' I thought as I grabbed it along with the basket and made my way out of

the room.

Grandmother and I traveled through the forest outside of the Konoha Village, "Remember the previous village at the other end of this forest? The one where

the man who gave us a ride dropped us off? Well, he said that village grows many types of tea leaves. He said if I come whenever I wanted to help myself to

some tea." We continued traveling when a thought popped up, "But Grandmother, it's winter. Crops don't usually grow in this season." She only seemed to

hum to my statement, "You'll see." I shrugged my shoulders, 'I guess I'll find out when we reach the village'.

Early noon, we had finally reached the village, I clutched the cloak around me, the wind had turned colder from early and the sun now hid behind some clouds.

I followed Grandmother weaving through the throng of people, it was really crowded at this hour. As I continued to follow her, something bumped into me

causing me to fall back. "Oww." I said through clenched teeth and felt something in front of me. A small body laid on my stomach, between my legs, it seemed

to be shaking and dirty. I angled my head to the side, "Are you alright?" I said, hoping to get a reply from whatever was on me. A pair of hard steel grey eyes

glared at me, "Watch where ya goin!" yelled the young boy, scrambling to his feet, clutching something tightly in his hands while running out of sight. I

watched as the boy disappeared and felt someone grabbed my shoulder, I looked up to see Grandmother and the man I have met before. "Are you alright?"

he said helping me up. "Yes, I'm fine. But who was that child just now? I said, still looking to where the boy disappeared at. I heard a heavy sigh came from

the man, "That boy has been causing trouble ever since his father passed away." I looked at the man, figuring what I heard was true, "his father died?" He

nodded, "Let's continue this at my home where it's warm."

Grandmother and I were sitting in the kind man's home, Tatsu as he introduced himself. His two daughters and wife with baby boy in her arms were sitting by

the fire as we were given a light meal. After we had finished, I looked to Tatsu, "About the boy" I asked. He nodded, "His name is Haru, he and his father lived

in this village, collecting roots and herbs to sell just to get by." "What about his mother?" I asked, staring intently at Tatsu, who heaved another sigh. "She

passed while giving birth to Haru." I fell silent as Tatsu continued, "Not living in the best conditions, his father became sick and bedridden. Haru continued to

look for whatever roots or herbs he could find to sell for his father. But soon enough, his father passed away. Some villagers offered to take care of him, but he

ran away from us. The only time we see him if he's stealing food like today." I thought back, remember he was holding something when he ran, that was most

likely food. 'Poor boy,' I thought, trying to put myself in his situation, I grew more sad thinking how it must have been for him, to be alone and your only family

gone. A silent tear escape from my eye, "Kira," comforted my grandmother. I shook my head, "I'm fine, but I'm going to help him, he doesn't deserve to be

alone" I said as I grabbed my cloak and basket, "I'll be back.". With that I dashed out in the cold.

I searched outside of the village's edge, 'he went in this direction, so I wonder how far he's gone' I thought as I ventured out to a smaller wooded area. I

searched and searched wondering where he is or what I'm doing is foolish. I sighed as I sat on a fallen log with my basket besides me. Will I find him, I

wondered as I took a short rest. "Why are you looking for me?" called an annoyed voice, I glanced above me and saw the boy sitting on a branch. I got up,

looking at him, "How do you know I was looking for you?" I said in mock concern, "Maybe I was looking for something else." He jumped down from the tree,

"Like what?" he said. I placed my hands on my hips, "An apology. That was rude of you earlier to crash into me and leave without saying anything" I said,

staring hard at the boy, "I want an apology Haru." He stepped back, "How do you know my name? And don't treat me like a child!" he exclaimed. I tried to hide

my grin, I step toward him and I ruffled his dark hair, "But why? You are a child." I said as I held his face in my hands. A look of shock came over him as he tried

to free himself, "Knock it off, it's not funny!" he said, struggling. "No." I said, still holding his face. Then I felt his hand smack me across my face, I released him

and he fell back. He had a shock expression as he stared at me. I got up and turned away from him, "I'm sorry Haru, I shouldn't have provoked you so much. I

know your name because I asked one of the villagers and I heard about what happened to you. I'm sorry your father had passed away, you must feel very

lonely and sad that he's gone. I bet you were trying to be brave and not bother anyone. But I'm sure he wouldn't want you to live this way, without someone

to love you and to be alone. No parent wants their child to feel such a way." I turned to Haru, saddness in my eyes and tears about to overflow, "I'm sorry, but

when I think something such as terrible happening to my father, it's barely a glimpse of what you're feeling" I said, "I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way" As I was

about to leave, I felt arms around my waist. I looked over to see Haru's face buried and a muffled cry. I unwrapped his arms and kneeled in front of him, "P-

Papa told me to b-be br-rave..." he cried uncontrollably, "P-Papa said for me t-to b-be a big kid..." I held Haru, "It's okay. It's alright." I cooed, patting his back.

After a while, he had finished crying and became silent. I looked at him, "How old are you Haru?" I asked. He sniffed, "I'm eight years old." He gazed at me

then asked, "What's your name, miss?" I smiled at him, "My name is Kira" He grew quiet for a bit until his stomach growled loudly, his face flushed, I giggled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He nodded. "Well if we go to the village, we can go to the villager I was staying with for today, he'll give you something to eat" He

looked unsure, I patted his head, "Are you afraid of the villagers?" I asked. He nodded, "What if they're still mad of all the things I've done?" he said. I smiled,

"I'm sure if you apologized, they would forgive you" I got up and grabbed my basket, and held my hand out to Haru, "I'll be with you. Every step of the way."

He grabbed my hand, a small smile on his face, "Ok,"

I pulled the small open cart behind me as I followed Grandmother through the forest, we were on our way back to Konoha. In the back was a large amount of

budding plants. "So you wanted the small budding tea plants that they had over there Grandmother" I said as following her in the darkening forest, it was

already dusk. "Yes I want to plant a tea garden in the small backyard we have, so I can make my own blend of tea and we don't have to worry about buying

more" I nodded, "Sounds fun." Grandmother carried a wrapped packaged in her basket, "While you were gone, I made a several blends that would last us a

while till we make our own from these little buds" she said as she patted the basket. As we left the forest and the village gates came to view, I smiled looking

back at the cart, "Well, at least we have a new helper" Grandmother laughed, "Yes, we have a new member in our family"

I smiled at a sleeping Haru on the cart, covered in my cloak.

"Yes, our family." I smiled softly to myself as a chilled wind blew, I sneezed.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sorry for my very long absence, I will admit some of time I was busy and other times I was lazy. I sincerely apologize. But I hope it all is

forgiven with this new chapter! And now that I have a new laptop more chapters are sure to come.

~Enjoy

~KiraSan

* * *

I awoke early this morning, I stared out my window. The first day of spring; today's my genin exam. I had some trouble sleeping, due to

all my excitement for the day to come faster. I looked at my huge new bed in my room, I had finally replace the futon. Inside the sheets

was Haru, still sleeping. I smiled, ever since he came home, he was very attached to me. There were times before he would accompany

me to my training with Gai. But now, he goes to the Academy, after deciding he wanted to a shinobi like me. I jumped in the bed, tickling

him. He was just too adorable. "Haru. Time to wake up!" I said, tickling him further in random spots. He laughed, "Nee-san, s-stop

please" I smiled, "Come on, time to get ready" I said as I headed out the room.

I came into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready. I zippedup my sleeveless jacket up and fixed my kunai pouch on my hip. Grandmother

and Haru were already sitting down and eating breakfast. "Morning Nee-san," said Haru as I took my seat. I grinned, "Morning Haru,

Morning Grandmother" I said as I grabbed a piece of toast. Grandmother nodded, "Today's the big day Kira, you're going to take your

test today?" I nodded, "Yes, I have to take it today at the Hokage's office. It's still early compared to the Academy students, they have a

few more months." I said as I drank my tea.

Grandmother smiled, "You'll pass for sure Kira" she said. I collected my dishes, "Thanks Grandmother, I will do my best." I took them to

the sink and gave them a quick rinse, "Haru, are you ready? I'll still walk you to the Academy today" Haru took his dishes to the sink, "Give me a

second." He ran back to the room. I waited by the stairwell, putting on my gloves and sandals. He came back wearing a dark blue

zipped up short-sleeved jacket with black shorts. He put his sandals on, "Bye Grandmother," we both said as left. Haru and I made our

way through the busy streets, "Don't you have a test today too?" I asked Haru. He frowned, "Yes, I've been studying all night. This one

isn't my best subject." I patted his shoulder, "Well I have been seeing you study for these past couple days, you'll past, don't worry." He

gave a small smile, "Thanks. You'll pass your exam too!" he said. I grinned at him, "Thanks Haru". The academy started to come to

view, "Alright, Have a good day Haru." I said. He turned to me and waved, "Bye Nee-san and good luck." I stood there for awhile and

waved back to him. When he was in the building, I made my way to the Hokage Tour. My journey was brief as I went inside the building.

I was greeted by a shinobi waiting by the stairwell, "Kira, I presume?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, let's make our way to the Hokage's

office. He'll explain what's going to happen" he said as he went up the stairs. Once we arrived to the Hokage's office, I stood in front of

his desk. "This is how the examination works. The first part is a written exam of everything you have learned. You will be timed and an

instructor will be present to observe you." he explained, "The second part, you are to perform basic shinobi ninjutsus and I will be there

to observe, along with an instructor." I nodded, "I understand." "Then you will accompany me to start your written exam" said the shinobi

next to me. The Hokage grabbed his pipe, "Good luck Kira," he said as he lit it.

**_*Neji's POV*_**

It was noon and Team Gai were training as usual. Neji and Tenten were sparring while Lee practiced with a dummy. Lee then sighed for

the thousandth time. "Lee, what's wrong with you" called Tenten finishing her spar with Neji, he winning of course. "I want to know how

Kira's exam is going" he said as he gave the dummy a strike. Tenten gave Lee a light shove, "She'll be alright, we've been helping her

and she's reviewed everything the week before". Neji thought to himself while Tenten and Lee were still talking. The following week

before, Kira had been studying every moment she could, even combining both with her exercises. Neji couldn't help but admire her

dedication. At times, he had found her sleeping during her lunch break, which she would admit she had been studying all night before.

"Before I realized, it was four in the morning." she admitted sheepishly to him, "I admit I can get caught up into these kind of things"

"Neji? Are you listening?" called Tenten, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at Tenten and Lee, "She'll pass her exam, I'm

certain of it." he told them. Gai appeared before them, "My youthful team! We have a guest coming to see us. It's none other than the

Third Hokage" The team stared at their sensei, "Are we getting a mission?" asked Lee. Gai had a slight smirk on his face, "You'll find out

soon enough, let's go to the opening. He must be waiting." he said leading his team out of the training grounds. Once out of the training

grounds and into the clearing, they were greeted by the Hokage. "Good afternoon Team Gai." said the Hokage Everyone bowed, "Good

afternoon Hokage-sama".The Hokage smiled, "Gai, your team has grown since I last seen them." Gai bowed, "Thank you Hokage-

sama" The rest of the team stood silent for a bit, "I bet you are wondering why I'm here to see you guys. It has nothing to do with a

mission, but some good news." said the Hokage, looking at each team member. They remained silent, waiting for an answer. The

Hokage chuckled, pulling out his pipe, "I bring forth good news that your newest teammate has passed her genin exam and I get no hint

of emotion?" he said as he lit his pipe. The team stared at him before the news had settled in their minds.

"She passed?!" yelled Lee and Tenten in unison.

A faint laugh was heard behind the Hokage, Kira came out from behind wearing her leaf headband proudly around her

neck, "Took you guys long enough to respond." she teased sticking her tongue out at them. Lee was the first to pull Kira into a friendly

hug, "Congratulations Kira! I knew you could do it! I believed in you." he said excitedly. Tenten followed suit, just with not as loudly as

Lee. Kira then came in front of Neji, a small silence lingering around them. "I passed." she smiled to him. A faint smile crept on Neji's

face, "Congratulations." he said. She stuck out her hand to him, "I look forward to be on this team, please help me along my way and I

will do my best." she said. He chuckled and shook her hand, after a few shakes, Kira quickly gave him a fast hug. "Sorry." she said as

she pulled away, giving him a nervous smile. After collecting himself from the sudden outburst, he managed a smile, "It's okay." he said.

A sound of someone's throat being cleared signaled them to turn their attention back to everyone. "So I'm proud to say that Kira has

passed with perfect marks, even under the short amount of time she had." said the Hokage. Kira grinned sheepishly, "Well, studying is

what I do best," she said. The Hokage smiled, "I'm sure you're good at many other things besides that. But now you are a team, I will

assign you a mission soon, so be ready." Everybody nodded. "With that, I take my leave. Congratulations again Kira." said the Hokage

as he turned and left.

Kira turned to her team, "I would like to say that I'm truly happy that I achieve to be genin-level, with all your help

of course." she said, smiling at her teammates, "Years ago, I never thought I could have this lifestyle, everything was decided and

handed to me...But now, I'm making the life I want, my own way." She bowed to them, "I know I still have some way to go, but I'm ready

to catch up to your level, I don't want to be a burden since I'm new" Gai grinned, "Then you have no time to slack off then, we will be

ready until our next mission. So let's start training. Fifty warm up laps! GO!" "Hai Sensei!" said the team

**_*Kira's POV*_**

"Grandmother! Haru! I'm back." I called as I ran up stairs, excited to see my family again. "Kira!" cried Haru as he tackled me into a hug.

I ruffled his dark hair, "I wasn't gone that long" I said to him. Haru released me, "Those two weeks felt like forever" he said in protest. I

chuckled, "It was under two weeks, but I'm back now," I placed my bag on the table, "Where's Grandmother?" Haru had a small pail in

hands, "In the garden, we were tending to the tea plants" I followed Haru and went downstairs. In the back of the kitchen, we went out

the back door into garden. It was about a medium sized backyard, most of it covered in bushes and small trees. I plotted the field for my

grandmother, along with my team's help. I had originally asked Tenten to help me, which Lee overheard and had dragged Neji into it,

making it to a weird training practice. I smiled at the memory, after we had finished we had Grandmother's now famous tea cakes along

with tea. It was really fun that day.

"Grandmother" I called as I saw her removing some weeds. "Kira." she said as I made my way and embraced her, "How was your mission?"

I smiled, "Successful as always!" She nodded, "You didn't get hurt did you?" she asked. I shook my head, "Only slight bruising and a few

nicks and scrapes, other than that I'm perfectly fine Grandmother" She nodded again, "That's good, I know you're capable of defending

yourself, but I still worry." she laughed, "Let's finish here and we can start dinner. And we'll have your favorite tonight." My entire being

instantly lit up, "BBQ!" I said happily. We had once went to a BBQ restaurant and I had fell in love with it. Assorted grilled meats and

vegetables with rice and small sides. Weeks after that, Grandmother bought a table grill, knowing my growing love to the meal.

"Well, lets finished quickly, we'll eat good tonight."

Once inside, we assigned each other tasks to prepare the meal, "Haru, you'll set the table and the grill. Kira and I will make the sides."

said Grandmother.

I began the rice while Grandmother gather ingredients to prepare the small sides. Before, Grandmother taught me how to cook, "It's an

important skill and a times a good hobby" she had said, "You never know there will be times you're alone and you need to prepare yourself

something"

I had trouble in the beginning, but I've become more than decent now, and there will be times I help Grandmother in the Café, preparing

her tea cakes and other things. "So what are the sides today Grandmother?" I asked. She smiled, "Potato Salad, pickled vegetables,

spiced bean sprouts and green salad with a lite miso soup" I grinned, "Sounds great." . Once finished and everything set, we sat down

and ate. Occasionally Haru and I would fight over which piece was ours, but other than that dinner was great. After we finished and

cleaned up, I went to take a bath. I soaked in the tub after I finished washing my body, my tense limbs begin to relaxed. I replayed the

earlier events after I got home, Our mission was to guard a merchant with all his valued items to the harbor at the edge of the Fire

Nation, where I first arrived. A lot of bandits and thieves tried their luck to rob him but we drove them away. It was pretty easy. Once we

report in to the Hokage, he dismissed our team while Gai stayed to talk privately about something. We waited outside, slightly confused.

"We didn't do anything wrong in the mission, did we?" I asked my team as we stilled waited. "Impossible." said Neji, with no hint of

emotion on him. I nodded, "You're right". Gai emerged from the room, a slight serious expression on his face. "Is everything alright,

Sensei?" asked Lee, while we waited for his answer. Gai turned to us, "Everything's alright Lee. You're all dismissed for today, meet at

the training grounds at the usual time, I will have some news for you." and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I sunk deeper into the hot water, wondering what Gai-sensei will say. I kept wondering till I felt myself get light-headed, only coming to

the conclusion it might be another mission. I got out and grabbed my towel. Once dried, I changed into my nightclothes, and went to my

room while towel drying my hair. Haru wasn't in yet so I opened my window and sat at the edge. My mind would usually drift to back to

the island but I shut that out, savoring the calm night. Haru then walked in, "Nee-chan, you alright?" he asked, voice full of concern.

I smiled at him, ruffling his hair, "Did you grow taller when I was gone, shorty" I said teasingly. He made a face, "I'm not short. I'm still

growing, you know." he said pouting. I chuckled, "Of course you are" I smiled, "I'm turning in tonight, I have to wake up early to meet up with my

team". Haru nodded, "Night Nee-chan, I'm going to be with Grandma for a bit before I go to sleep". As Haru left I went to bed and

snuggled in the covers and let sleep take over. I stretched my limbs as I made my way to the training grounds. It was a bit chilly this

morning, so I had dawned on my sleeves on my jacket to keep warm. As I approached the grounds, everyone was already here except

Gai-sensei. I greeted my team, " Morning everyone." Lee was practicing on the padded tree, Tenten was sharpening her weapons and

Neji was practicing on the dummy. Everyone greeted me as I settled in grabbed inside the bag I was carrying and pulled out a canister

of water. I was practicing how to freeze water, I did it by accident once when I was sparring with Neji and froze him in place. Now I

needed to figure how I did it. After ten minutes of practicing, Gai-sensei had appeared, "Good morning my youthful team. I bring some

exciting news". We gathered to hear what he had to say, "What is it sensei?" I asked. Gai grinned at us, "I referred all you to take part in

the chunin exam"


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I grimaced as water splashed on my face. I was practicing on my own with my water justus in the stream as my team was on the training

grounds, sparring. I took a deep breath as I molded my chakra into the water. I bought up a long ribbon of water as I weaved it in the air

above me. I made some figure eights in the air as free practice, then a full circle. I focus the chakra to my hands and formed tentacle-like

whips. I hit one of the trees close by the shore as some leaves rained down. I targeted ten of them, and unleashed many strikes aiming at

each one.

"Still practicing?" I turned to see Tenten calling me with Neji close by, "Did you hit all of them?".

I let the water fall from my hands as I approached the shore, "I miss two out of ten" I mumbled as I grabbed my sandals next to my jacket

and flyer. I caught a glimpse of Neji with his more than usual serious expression, studying me. I felt my face flushed, "What?" I said. Tenten

grabbed my flyer, "You know Kira, you've been in a sour mood since Gai-sensei mentioned the chunin exam" she said. I stood silent. "Are

you going to take it?" she asked. I stood silent again. "You don't think you're ready." came Neji's voice. I stared at him, it wasn't a question, it

was a solid statement as if he was certain. I blushed with embarrassment just thinking about how he was able to read that off me, "Fine, I

don't think I am." I finally admitted, looking away from his knowing gaze, "I just became a genin a few months back, you guys had pretty

much a year. Surely I'm not ready" I curled up my knees and hid my face. I felt the weight of my jacket on top of my head as I looked up,

Tenten was chuckling, "But you forget, you gained experience even before here. You said you practiced a few years of taijutsu with your

father and you're really good at it. You almost rival Lee at it." I slipped on my jacket as I process the thought, "I guess. Speaking of, where is

he?". Tenten handed me my flyer, "He went to help Gai-sensei with something right after he dismissed us, so I brought Neji with me to

come get you" I glanced at the sky, unaware of the late hour, "Oh."

We made our way out of the training grounds and entered the busy streets. Idle chatter was made mostly between Tenten and I, Neji

occasionally commenting. "See you tomorrow" said Tenten as she left Neji and I, taking a different route. I waved as she slowly disappeared

in the mass of people. We walked in silence as we took our route. My mind wandered back to the daunting subject, was I really ready for

the chunin exam? When Gai brought it up and Lee and Tenten explain what it was, I grew excited, eager that I was making a fast process to

my dream. But slowly doubt settled in my mind as I compared myself to my team, being self-conscious and doubting my ability and

techniques. I just didn't like that feeling. Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed up against Neji, we had just entered a more crowded area. I

tried to managed a gap between us but failed, "Sorry Neji, it's too crowded." I said. Neji seemed a bit flustered at the close contact, "It can't

be help, let's hurry" he said as hesitantly grabbed my hand, "You looked preoccupied, you don't want to be lost." My breath caught in my

throat from the sudden contact. My fingers curled instantly without me knowing as my mind slowly began to fuzz. My body was being drawn

to his as I felt the warmth coming from him. My heart raced as I sniffed a subtle earthy scent, 'This is Neji's scent,' I thought, trying to as

close as I could. It was very relaxing, yet it was overwhelming me, my face was heating up and my pulse was terribly fast. I swallowed hard,

trying to contain myself in this unbearable situation. "Kira," called Neji. I looked at him, my breath shallow, "Y-yeah?" "We're here Kira." he

said.

I looked around, my home a small walk away, then I saw my hand still linked to his, my face flamed as I carefully brought my hand back,

"Oh, sorry." I turned to Neji, a small gasp almost escaping from my lips as his gaze burned so intensely at me. I searched in his eyes, trying

to read any trace of emotion, but it was well hidden behind his fierce eyes, "Neji?" I said softly. He blinked a couple times, away from his

thoughts, "Sorry, I'll be going now." he said as he said his goodbye.

"Neji!" I called as he started to leave, "Do you think I should take the chunin exam?"

He slowly turned back to me and stared at me, "That is something you have to decide." he said. "But," I began to protest but felt Neji's hand

came up to silence me. "We're all different Kira, everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses and their own techniques and abilities.

You shouldn't compare yourself to your team, you're not as weak as you think." he reassured me. I blinked back, realising what he was

telling me, "If I were you, I would go for it. You have nothing to lose." he said. As all my thoughts finalized, I smiled brightly at him, and

suddenly hugged him, "Thank you." I said wholeheartedly. I released him and made my way home, saying my goodbyes.

"Good morning my youthful students!" called Gai as he approached us, "I have given you an entire day to think about the chunin exam,

what are your answers?"

"Hai." said Lee.

"Hai." said Neji

"Hai." said Tenten

I stood quiet. My team was looking at me, waiting for my answer. "Well Kira?" said Gai. I clenched my fists as the surge of emotion flooded

me, "Hai Sensei!" I said, full of determination and confidence. Gai grinned, "Good." he pulled out a folder from his vest, "I had all your

paperwork done last night." Tenten grinned, "So you knew we were all going to say yes?" Gai nodded, "You wouldn't be my students if I

knew that," he said. "So the exam will take place in less than two months. You must train and sharpen your skills. We will train like usual on

top of that with the standard given missions. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" we chorused.

"Let's begin. Fifty warm up laps. Go!" yelled Gai.

I stared at the slowly rising sun, clasping my hands together tightly, 'It's today, the chunin exam'. I was sitting on the window frame, trying to

gather myself. I've been up for two hour of restless sleep, my mind running like crazy and my body trembling with so much emotion. I

glanced back at my bed, Haru was still sleeping, buried under the blankets. The corners of my mouth curved to small smile, 'Lucky him.

Sleeping so peacefully all night,' I sighed and grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I set my clothes aside and went to the sink,

turning on the water. I cupped my hands then splashed my face with warm water. As I was getting my toothbrush and started brushing my

teeth, I stared at my reflection. I clearly read the mixed emotions on my face, I felt apprehensive, so unnerved.

The last month, I've been training extensively, pushing my body to more limits than I could bare. Gai and Lee helped me strengthen my

taijutsu and building my speed and stamina. Tenten taught and practiced hours worth of hand-to-hand combat and accuracy. Neji sparred

countless times with me, I hardly won unless I used my kekkei genkai. I spat out the white foam, rinsed my mouth and dried my face. I still

saw the uncertain emotion on my face, worry settling into my mind...

*SMACK*

My hands laid on my cheeks, they flushed in color and held a faint sting, I shook my head. 'I don't have time for this. This is not the time for

me to lose confidence in myself,' I prepped myself, 'I know I got stronger and I know I still will. My clan needs me,' I envision the people that

were important in my life, 'My family...Ayumi, they need me...and my team needs me too'. I felt the feeling slowly melting away from me and

felt myself becoming calm. I smiled and started to change, pulling on my beige shorts and my black fishnet tank top. I left the bathroom and

went to the kitchen. I grabbed an egg from the refrigerator and quickly fried it up while I toasted a slice of bread. I served myself a cup of

orange juice then top the egg on top of the toast. I ate as quickly and quietly as possible since everybody was still sleeping. Once I finished

and cleaned up, I grabbed my new black sandals and gloves. I loved my new gloves especially, they reached to my elbows with steel-plates

on knuckles and were fingerless. Once they were on, I pulled on my sleeveless jacket, wrote a quick note to Grandmother that I left early,

zipped up my jacket and left downstairs and out the door.

"Kira! You're here early" I heard Lee called out to me. Nearly two hours passed, I was in the training grounds, lying on a branch up a tree,

aimlessly circling a water ribbon between my hands. I glanced down, Lee, along with Neji and Tenten, looked up at me in the tree. I wrapped

the water around my arm and shot it to a lower branch as I swung myself down, "Good morning," I greeted as I landed on the ground. "Did

you wait long?" asked Lee, bright as usual. I smiled, "Not really. Ready to go?" I said as I let the water fall from my hand. Everyone nodded, I

grinned back, "Alright let's go!"

* * *

Hoped you loved this chapter! Reviews would be nice!

~KiraSan


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As the Academy came to view, I began to see crowds of people entering. "This is it," I said to my team. Everyone nodded, "We're suppose to go at 301" Tenten reminded us.

I nodded as my team and I enter and made our way to the third floor. I began observing all the people around us, a lot of people had turned up for the exam. Lee and Tenten

had explained to me that not only that the Hidden Leaf was taking part of the exam, but a lot more people from other nations as well. She had gone on in a lengthy

explanation how it helps our village coexist with the others but I had tuned out. We finally reached the floor and noticed a crowd of people. "What's going on?" wondered Lee,

trying to see the commotion. Two males, one with very spiky hair and the other wearing his headband as a bandana, I guessed both roughly around my age, blocked the

door that lead to 301. The crowd kept muttering about while the males kept smirking. "Umm, excuse me," I had managed to get a girl's attention, "What's happening?" She

had explained that the guys weren't letting anyone they see worthy enter the room. My face fell, "Thank you," I said as I rejoined my team and explained the situation. "Well

they're not stopping me" said Lee as he made his way up front to them. "Lee, don't be so rash!" called Tenten.

The two males averted their attention to Lee, "Please, let us through. I wish to take the exam" Lee stated.

"Well look at this, someone's got some guts here." said the spiky haired male staring down at Lee. I watch as Lee stood his ground, calmly looking back at them, "Please, let

us through." he repeated. The spiky haired male smirked, "Or what" he sent a quick punch to Lee's jaw, knocking him off his feet. Tenten went to his aide, I glared at the two

males, angered by their actions. Neji's arm suddenly came before me, "Calm yourself Kira" he said quietly to me, "This isn't your battle". I looked at Neji, my brow furrowed,

'How is it that he knows what I was going to do..' I thought as I glanced back to the males, when I noticed something.

'Something's not right here...' I noted, I couldn't explain it but something was out of the ordinary.

The spiky haired male chuckled, "You want to take on the Chunin exam with that skill" he mocked Lee. The other male smirked, "Maybe it's just best if you quit, you don't

know what you're getting yourselves into." The spiky haired male laughed, "Obviously, with no talent or skill"

"Please just let us through," reasoned Tenten as she approached them, but was sent back like Lee.

"That's mean" "How horrible" murmured the crowd

Neji still had his arm in front of me as a precaution, which I silently cursed at since I badly wanted to aide my teammates. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" jeered the

spiky haired.

"Listen, we're just doing you a favor, it's our way of being nice," said the male in the bandana, "Many genin underestimate the harsh reality that the chunin exam has in

store, even to the extent of losing their lives." The spiky haired male nodded, "Yeah, we're just taking out the weak genin that are for sure failures. What's wrong with that?'

"Nothing's wrong with that" a voice call out.

I turned to see a boy stand out from the crowd, he had black hair and eyes and wore a high collared blue shirt, his teammates, a young blonde and a pink-haired girl,

followed behind him. The two males glanced at the new comer, "Another rookie," muttered the one in the bandana. "But you should remove this genjutsu and let me through,

I have business on the third floor." said the boy with a smirk. The males stood silent for a moment then grinned, "So you figured it out?" said the spiky haired one. He shook

his head, "No, Sakura was the first to notice this, she has a talent to recognizing them" I noticed the pink-haired girl looked up in surprise, then smiled, "Of course I was able

to see through this easy genjutsu. This isn't the third floor, we are on the second."

I looked at Neji, "Are we?" I said slightly confused. He activated his byakugan, and scanned around the area, "We are," he said as he deactivated.

The illusion then suddenly faded, revealing the second floor, 'wait..' I thought to myself, 'did I faintly recognize the jutsu? I did feel something odd about this floor...' I was

brought out of my thoughts when I saw spiky hair attacked the boy in the blue shirt, then saw Lee disappeared and blocked both oncoming attacks. Both looked really

surprised at Lee's sudden action and back off. Tenten, Neji and I were by his side now, "Lee, you were the one who said that didn't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Neji reminded him. "But..." said Lee as his eyes trailed off.

"Oh boy," said Tenten as she shook her head in disapproval

"Not again," muttered Neji as I saw his temple throbbed.

I observed, unsure of what they were talking about, I saw Lee, his face in a blush staring at the pink-haired girl, which I gathered her name was Sakura, he then walked up

to her.

"My name's Rock Lee," he introduced himself to the girl, "And you're name is Sakura right?"

She looked at him confused, as did I. He then strike the thumbs up sigh, "Please go out with me! I'll protect you til the day I die!" My eyes shot wide open, "What...?" I said

in utter surprise. Tenten shook her head again, "This isn't the first time this happened," she said as she saw my reaction. I turned back to see Sakura in a more surprise state

then I was as Lee kept smiling at her, "Definitely not." she had managed to finally get out of her mouth, "You are too intense!" I covered my mouth, to stifled a laugh, "Poor

Lee, shot down so quick." I turned to Neji, but his eyes where on the dark haired boy, he walked up to him, Tenten and I followed. "Hey, you there." called Neji, the boy

turned to him, "Your name."

The boy's face scowled, "When you ask someone's name, it's proper to give yours first" he stated. "Aren't you a rookie? How old are you?" Neji continued. The boy just

stared, "I don't have to answer you." Neji glared at him, "What..." he growled. Tenten smiled, "How cute." I rolled my eyes on the comment, but my attention caught by the

blonde on that team, he was suddenly in a depressed state like Lee. I walked behind him, his head still on the wall, "Always Sasuke...why him...what's so interesting about

him?" he moaned. I giggled, "Why so depressed? I said. He turned to me, I smiled at him, "What's your name?" I asked. "Naruto Uzumaki." he said with a sudden blush, I

patted his shoulder, "No need to look down Naruto, I think you're interesting." I reassured him. He looked surprised, "You heard me?" he said sheepishly, but at least not so

depressed, I grinned at him, "A little, but good luck. Oh, my name is Kira." I said, suddenly remembered I didn't introduce myself, "Later." I then returned to my team. I was

by Neji's side when I turn to see Naruto and his team making their way to the third floor. "Having fun?" Neji said to me, when I watched them leave. I eyed him, "Someone's

in a foul mood." I said as he looked away. Tenten giggled, "He's mad that that cute rookie refused him" I glanced at Neji, he seemed to be fuming, "No worries," I smiled at

him as he eyed me, "The black haired one, his name is Sasuke." Neji's mood seemed to get better when I gave the news, "How did you find out?" said Tenten. "I was talking

to the blonde one, Naruto, he was mumbling his name before I talked to him." I said, glad that I was useful. "Thank you Kira," said Neji, a faint smile on his face before his

face returned neutral. I felt my face flushed up, secretly proud of myself, "You're welcome." Tenten smiled, "Did he interest you?" she teased, Neji simply just walked ahead,

she shrugged "Guess not." she said as she follow. I began to walk but turned to Lee, "Lee? Are you coming?" I asked. Lee, who seemed to have a serious face, shook his

head, "You guys go on without me, I want to check something out." he said and turned on his heel. "Wonder what's up" mused Tenten. Neji sighed, "Like I should know" with

that, they continued their way. I stared at Lee, wondering what was going on, but turned to follow my team.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, my mind wandering back to Lee, I trusted my teammate, but I knew something was bugging him. I stopped, "I'm going to check on

Lee." I said. Neji and Tenten turned to me, "Do you think something is wrong?" asked Tenten. I shook my head, "No, I believe he's fine, but I'm still going" I said to them,

"We'll meet you back here in the room" with that I left.

I sprinted down the back to the around the third floor, I had a faint idea where he could be, and I also had the faint idea why he was there. 'I'm just worried for no reason' I

told myself, 'Nothing's wrong, maybe I'm just being nosy..' I heard a faint scream, it sounded close, 'That sounded...sounded like Sakura?' I went to the sound and heard it a

second time, 'Yup, it is her.' I finally found the source of the noise and came to a hallway. I heard Lee's voice and then Sasuke's voice over the railing. I masked my presence

and observed what was happening.

"Hold on," I heard Naruto, everyone turned their attention to him, "I wanna take on Bushy Brow" I stifled a laugh, what is with that nickname they gave him? Lee had already

been in a fighting stance, "I don't wish to fight you, I want to fight Sasuke Uchiha." stated Lee. I watched Naruto, ready to explode, "How annoying, it's always Sasuke,

Sasuke." he started charging toward Lee, I looked at him surprised, 'He doesn't know what he's getting himself into..' Lee stood his guard and threw his punch off with a

quick hand notion. Naruto, surprised, sent counter kick, but Lee simply sent a low kick that sent him across the opposite wall. "Sadly, that was nothing." said Lee as he

readied himself in his stance position again, "Well considering I'm the strongest among the Hidden Leaf's Genin." I perked up at that, 'Where are you going with this Lee,' I

thought, I looked at Sasuke, he had a grin on his face, "Fine, I'll take you on." he said. I watched silently as I confirmed what was bugging me, since Neji was interested in

Sasuke, though he didn't want to admit it, Lee wanted to take Sasuke on because of it. Lee had sent a kick around Sasuke's defense, which caught him off guard and onto

the floor. After a moment, he got back up, with a grin on his face. I also saw Sakura grin for some reason, I looked closer and saw Sasuke's once dark eyes, turned red with

some sort of black pattern. I then remembered, 'Sharingan...' Neji had once explained this to me briefly, only because Lee mentioned something about Gai-sensei's rival had

this or something. If from what Neji told me was true, then Sasuke is in for a surprise. He ran in for another attack, but was sent off flying. I shook my head, his sharingan

didn't work this time, while Lee explained to Sasuke the result in mid-attack, I heard Naruto had came to. I jumped down to him quietly, he looked at me, "K-" I covered his

mouth, "Shh, Lee doesn't know I'm here," I said, he nodded as I took my hand away and watched the battle. Lee then began an attack I wasn't aware of, 'What's this' as his

bandages came undone. But all came to a stop a small pinwheel nailed his bandaged on the wall next to me. I swallowed hard, I haven't sense that or anything strange. I

paled slightly at the next sight I saw, 'that...that tortoise..' I spied the red tortoise that wore the leaf headband around it's neck, Lee had kneed in front of it. "Y-You were

watching.." Lee stammered. "Lee! You know that move just now isn't something to use lightly."

The tortoise shot a look at me, "Kira! And you just stand by and watch. Why didn't you interfere?"

Lee turned and looked at me, "Kira?"

I smiled weakly, "Hi Lee..."

Lee turned back to the tortoise, "I'm sorry." Lee apologized, bowing his head. When he looked up, the tortoise's glare intensified. 'Poor Lee,' I thought as I saw him

stammered in fear, 'I would have stop him if I knew what move he was using' "Oi! Kira." I turned to Naruto, "That's a turtle right?" I frowned slightly, "What else would it

be?" Then he pointed to it, "So even a turtle can become a ninja teacher?" My head fell, "Are you an idiot?" I said.

The tortoise glared at us, "If you will, Gai-sensei" he said finally.

And with a cloud of smoke, Gai made his grand entry, "Hey Lee," he greeted, "Oh, Kira too?"

I heard the three behind me utter in shock, "An even more intense guy then this one?" said Sakura. I turned to her, "You have no idea." I sighed.

Naruto started yelling about something, which angered Lee, which they argued back for a moment. "Hey Lee, drop it." said Gai as Lee stopped and turned back to sensei.

Then what caught me off guard, but something I would expect from these two, he straight on punched Lee in the face. I heard everyone's reaction, I sighed again, 'Not

another youthful moment...'. "Sensei, before you and Lee get carried away, we do have the Chunin exam to do" I said before they wanted to start some running laps for

some reason. "Oh, you are right Kira." said Gai as he turned to Lee, "Well after the exam we shall continue this." he said. "Hai sensei." responded Lee. Gai looked up to the

other three, "You three, how's Kakashi?" he said. "You know Kakashi?" said Sasuke. Gai silently grinned, "I know him very well. People call us eternal rivals." he chuckled.

"LIES!" yelled Naruto and Sakura. "What are you saying?!" yelled Lee, I sighed again, as much as I respect Gai-sensei, I will admit he can go over the top at times. "It's fine

Lee, as the saying goes, 'Actions speak louder then words'" with that Gai-sensei had disappeared and reappeared behind the rookies. "Forty-nine-Fifty is our score. I'm ahead

by one for being stronger than him." The three seemed surprised by that answer, apparently finding it hard to believe. Gai pulled out a kunai and hit the pinwheel the held

Lee's bandage, "You guy's should be going if you want to make it on time. Lee, Kira, do your best. Farewell." and with that he and the tortoise disappeared with a puff a

smoke.

"Come on Lee." I said, noticing he was ready. He nodded, "Sasuke, I have to tell you something. I came here to prove myself. And when I said I was the strongest genin, I

lied, but the strongest genin, he might be on my team." he said, "But I entered this so I can defeat him, and now you just became one of my targets. Please prepare

yourself." with that he jumped to the railing, "Come on Kira." he called. I gave a slight bow, "Sorry for the inconvenience" and I followed Lee. We walked down the hall

together and Lee stopped, "Kira, are you not mad at me?" I turned to him, "For what?" Lee looked down, "I know that we are teammates, and you are closer to Neji to than

any of us, but if I were to face Neji in the exam, I want to defeat him." I touched his shoulder, "I know that you have a rivalry toward him Lee, but I'm not going to choose

sides just because of it. If you were to face Neji, I'll root for the both of you. Besides, if I were to face Neji, I would want to defeat him too. We all know each others goals

and dreams, so we should completely understand our intentions when we come face to face in the field." Lee slowly smiled, "You're right, then we shouldn't hold back."

I nodded, "Right. Let's go, the exam should be soon."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, had school and all. But I will continue writing when I have free time. Till next time, and thank you for the favorites and following. Reviews would be

nice :)

~KiraSan


End file.
